Herz aus Stein
by Tomoe Anako
Summary: Diese FF wird kein shounen ai, yaoi und erst recht keinen Inzest enthalten!
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich zu einem kalten Abendrot und die Sonne stach in Form eines kleinen, grellen Lichtpunktes durch die aufkommenden Wolken kurz bevor sie am Horizont entlang rollte und herunterzufallen drohte. Ein Schwarm Krähen flog schreiend an der großen Fensterfront des obersten Stocks im Turm der Kaiba Corporation vorbei und ihre Schatten hüllten das spärlich eingerichtete Büro für einen Moment in flackerndes Dämmerlicht. Seto war selbst noch am späten Abend über seine Arbeit gebeugt und darin vertieft, er merkte nicht einmal, wie jemand die Bürotür am anderen Ende des Zimmers aufschob und auf Schnürstiefeln über den Marmorboden klackerte. Selbst als ein Schatten in seinem Augenwinkel auftauchte und dort in eine regungslose Haltung der Erwartung wechselte, rührte er sich nicht und las ungerührt weiter in der vor ihm ausgebreiteten Akte.

Zahlen surrten durch seinen Kopf. Seine Gedanken huschten wie wild durch seinen Kopf und er hatte völlig den Kontakt zu seiner Umwelt verloren. In einer Sphäre aus Ruhe und dem allgegenwärtigen Duft von Leder hatte er sich eingeschlossen und ganz die Zeit vergessen. Plötzlich brach der Strom seiner Gedanken ab und von irgendwoher drang der Geruch von Frühling in seinen Kopf. Zu sich kommend zog er einmal scharf die Luft ein und fühlte sich kurz an einen frischen Obstkorb erinnert, als er seine Augen nach links neben sich rollte und auf die silbrig glänzende Schnalle eines Gürtels fallen ließ. Für einen Moment irritiert blickt er weiter nach oben, bis er zu dem Gesicht kam.

"Ich wollte nicht gestört werden", brummte er ungeduldig und funkelte sie an.

Ungerührt sah sie ihn über die randlose Brille an. Sie trug wieder diese sacht blau schimmernde, schwarze Bluse und die Nadelstreifenhose, welche durch einen raffinierten Schnitt ihre Rundungen noch besser zur Geltung brachte. Unter ihrem Arm trug sie eine dicke, ockergelbe Akte, welche sie ohne etwas zu erwidern hervorzog und vor ihn mitten auf die Daten legte, welche er gerade noch gelesen hatte.

"Was soll das?!" Er war kurz vor einem Ausbruch und wandte den Kopf auf die Akte, wollte sie nehmen und quer durch das Büro werfen, als sein Blick über die Digitaluhr auf seinem Schreibtisch flog und ihn abrupt stoppen ließ. "Wie spät ist es", fragte er ungläubig.

"Es ist 21 Uhr Mister Kaiba. Hier sind wie bestellt die Entwürfe für die neuen Spielkarten." Ihre Stimme war wie ein Sieb, durch das seine Wut hindurchfiel und nur noch sein Geschäftssinn blieb darin stecken. Eine Hand auf den Schreibtisch gestützt öffnete sie mit drei ihrer blau lackierten Finger die Akte und schlug sie auf.

Seto zog seinen ledernen Bürosessel näher an den Schreibtisch und beugte sich über die übergroßen Darstellungen der Motive. Langsam und vertieft blätterte er durch die Akte und der Schatten in seinem Augenwinkel bewegte sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck. Es hatte etwas beruhigendes an sich, dieser Duft nach frischem Obst und in seinem Kopf bildete sich immer mehr das Bild eines frisch aufgeschnittenen Apfels, aber es war alles andere als hilfreich. Es störte ihn und das machte ihn nervös. Wirr blickte er auf und starrte sie an. "Danke, das wäre dann alles", sagte er kalt und erwartete schon den ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck, den viele seiner Angestellten bekamen, wenn er seine Stimme auf Eis legte.

Doch sie sah ihn einfach nur über die randlose Brille an, nickte leicht und verließ dann die unmittelbare Nähe seines Schreibtisches. Ruhig ging sie den langen Weg durch das spartanisch eingerichtete Büro in Richtung der großen Flügeltür, als sie ihre Hand schon um den blank polierten Stahlgriff gelegt hatte und das Rascheln von Papier an ihr Ohr drang. Sie spürte einen kurzen Stich in ihrem Nacken und als sie sich umwandte, erkannte sie, dass er sie anstarrte.

"Wer zum Henker sind sie?"

Der Hall seiner Stimme klang noch eine Weile in dem fast leeren Büro nach und dann herrschte wieder Stille zwischen den Beiden. Ihre Hand löste sich von dem kalten Stahl des Türgriffes und traf sich mit ihrer Rechten zu einer Verbeugung, bei der sie sich tief nach unten neigte. "Okada Nanako, Mister Kaiba. Ich bin neu in der Abteilung für Produktentwicklung." Einen Moment blieb sie verbeugt, als erneut das Rascheln von Papier an ihr Ohr drang. Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und sah, dass er sich wieder in die Entwürfe vertieft hatte. Er sah nicht mehr das kurze Schmunzeln auf ihren Lippen, dass sie kurz übermannte, bevor sie sich zur Tür umwenden, diese öffnen und hinausgehen konnte.

Noch einen ganzen Moment, nachdem die Tür zugefallen war, herrschte Totenstille. Nachdenklich hob Seto kurz seinen Kopf hin zu der Tür, durch die sie verschwunden war und seine Lippen formten geistesabwesend noch einmal ihren Namen. "Okada."


	2. Good Work

**Good Work**

Sacht wehte der heiße Wüstenwind über seinen Nacken. Er blinzelte gen Sonne und hob schützend eine seiner braun gebrannten Hände über seine Augen. Wie lebendige Eiskristalle, welche die eisige Nacht erschaffen hatte und denen die hitzige Mittagssonne nichts anhaben konnte, tanzten ihre weißen Haare hin und her. Ihr fröhliches Lachen drang an sein Ohr und erwärmte sein Herz. Die aufkommende Spannung um seine Mundwinkel offenbarte ihm, dass er lächelte und als sie dieses Lächeln sah, erhob sie ihre kleine Hand und winkte ihm zu. Gerade, als er seine Hand anhob und ihr zurück winken wollte, explodierte das gleißende Licht der Wüstensonne in seinem Augenwinkel, rollte immer näher auf sie zu und tauchte seine Wahrnehmung in brennende Schmerzen, die nur noch von ihrem markerschütterndem Schrei durchzogen wurden...

Schweißgebadet schreckte er auf. Er klammerte sich an seine Zudecke und hatte Mund und Augen aufgerissen. Eben noch wollte er nach diesem Mädchen schreien, ihr Name lag eben noch auf seinen Lippen, doch nun war alles weg und nur noch der bloße Schrecken steckte in seinen Gliedern. Keuchend strich er sich das nasse Haar aus der Stirn und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Neben ihm surrte der Wecker, es war Zeit aufzustehen. Vielleicht würde eine kalte Dusche ihn wieder beruhigen, dachte er so für sich und warf die Zudecke auf.

Jedoch auch eine kalte Dusche brachte ihn nicht vollends zur Ruhe. Missmutig warf er einen Blick auf seine immer noch leicht zitternden Hände, welche die Kaffeetasse eng umschlossen hielten. Heute morgen passte ihm nichts so recht. Das Wasser vom Duschen hatte einen penetranten Kalkgeschmack und legte sich scheinbar wie eine Salzkruste auf seine Haut. So richtig sauber fühlte er sich nach der Dusche also nicht. Dann noch dieses kratzige T-Shirt, als hätte man es anstelle des Weichspülers mit Gardinenstärke gewaschen. Und die Krönung war dieser Kaffee. So etwas bitteres konnte man doch nicht trinken. Seto kam sich vor, als hätte er die Wahrnehmung irgend eines Raubtieres, alles war so intensiv nach diesem Alptraum und nichts brachte ihn nur annähernd zur Ruhe.

"Seto?" Mokubas dunkelblaue Glubschaugen betrachteten Seto über den Rand seines Bechers, aus dem er morgens immer seinen Kakao zu trinken pflegte.

Seto stellte gerade mit einem missmutigen Blick seine Kaffeetasse wieder hin und hob seinen Kopf.

"Schmeckt dir der Kaffee nicht?"

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln griff Seto nach einer Scheibe frisch geröstetem Toast, wobei sein Blick kurz auf die Obstschale fiel, welche mittig auf dem Tisch stand. Dort lag ein rotbäckiger Apfel, der ihn frech angrinste. An irgendwas erinnerte ihn dieses kleine Ding und erst als er sich den Toast mit Schinken belegt hatte und einen Biss genommen hatte, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Diese Neue aus der Produktentwicklung hatte doch ein Parfum, dass wie Apfel roch, oder irrte er sich da vielleicht auch?

Mokuba betrachtete eine ganze Weile seinen großen Bruder, bevor er sein Frühstück beendete. So verwirrt hatte er ihn eigentlich noch nie erlebt, wenn er darüber nachdachte und das machte ihn schon stutzig. Was war nur heute los? "Hast du schlecht geschlafen?"

"Hm?" Die Zwei blickten sich eine Weile aus denselben blauen Augen an. Eindeutig ertappt hatte Seto aufgehört zu kauen und brauchte eine ganze Weile um damit wieder weiter zu machen. Ohne eine Antwort darauf zu geben senkte er den Blick in seinen Kaffee und quälte sich einen zweiten Schluck hinein. Dieses Mal schmeckte er fast wieder wie immer, dass beruhigte ihn dann doch ein wenig. Das schleifende Geräusch von Stuhlbeinen auf dem gefliesten Boden, ließ ihn wieder zu Mokuba hinüber sehen.

Dieser hatte sich erhoben, war gerade dabei sein Bento in die Schultasche zu packen und machte sich dann mit einem: "Schönen Tag, bis heute Abend Seto", auf den Weg zur Schule.

Über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse hinweg sah er dem Kleinen nach und warf dann noch einmal einen Blick auf den rotbäckigen Apfel. Irgendwie schien er wirklich zu grinsen.

xXx

"Welch eine Ehre Mister Kaiba", flötete ihm der Abteilungsleiter Herr Tanaka entgegen, als Seto auf seinem wöchentlichen Rundgang durch die Kaiba Corporation in der Produktentwicklung hereinschneite. Es war Mittwoch und mittwochs pflegte Seto immer hier her zu kommen und doch begrüßte ihn der stämmige Winzling Tanaka, als hätte er ihn auf keinen Fall pünktlich um Neun erwartet. Wie immer verbeugte Tanaka sich tief und ließ Seto einen großzügigen Blick auf sein nicht oder nur spärlich vorhandenes Kopfhaar werfen, dessen Vorhandensein im umgekehrten Maße mit dem Ego des kleinen Mannes einherging. Kurzum, vor Seto hatte er zwar gehörigen Respekt, aber die Mitglieder seiner Abteilung hatten bei ihm nichts zu lachen. Er pflegte mit seiner quiekenden Stimme alles und jeden herum zu kommandieren, na ja fast alle. "Darf ich sie herum führen", begann Tanaka seinen allwöchentlichen Versuch Seto ein Ohr abzukauen und stiefelte mit wankenden Kinderschrittchen vor ihm her.

Ihm ging das Geschleime Tanakas gehörig auf die Nerven, aber Seto war durch und durch ein Geschäftsmann und der sah in erster Linie, dass die Abteilung der Produktentwicklung hervorragend unter der Leitung des kleinen Wichts funktionierte. Deshalb gab es keinen Anlass daran etwas zu ändern.

"Wie ich sehe, haben sie die Entwürfe bereits gesehen", fiepte Tanaka und deutete auf die ockergelbe Akte unter Setos Arm.

Dieser nickte und zog die Mappe mit den Vorentwürfen hervor und überflog zum wiederholten Male die feinsäuberlich darauf geschriebenen Schriftzeichen.

"Diese Neue... wie hieß sie doch gleich? Miss Okada! Genau! Sie hat ein paar interessante Ideen, nicht wahr? Aber sie ist ein bisschen..." Immer leiser werdend murmelte Tanaka vor sich hin, hob dann seinen Kopf und führte Seto weiter durch seine Abteilung. Jedes Mal, wenn sie an einer Gruppe arbeitender Leute vorbeikamen, verbeugten sie sich vor Seto und Tanaka pflegte zu jedem seiner Mitarbeiter eine kurze Zusammenfassung zum Besten zu geben und wie sie in der letzten Woche gearbeitet hatten.

Sie waren fast fertig mit ihrer Runde, als Seto den Kopf hob und sich zum duzenden Male umschaute. Jedoch so sehr er sich auch umsah, er konnte sie einfach nicht ausmachen, dabei musste sie hier sein.

"So und hier ist der Arbeitsplatz von Miss Okada... wo steckt sie nur", brabbelte Tanaka und blieb neben Seto vor einem Zeichnertisch stehen, auf dem verschiedene Skizzen und Zeichnungen ausgebreitet waren.

Sich umsehend trat Seto näher an den Tisch und beugte sich über einen Stapel Zeichnungen. Auf einem der unteren Blätter schimmerte ihn etwas bläuliches an, dessen Gestalt er nur zu genau kannte, doch noch bevor er die darüber liegenden Blätter anheben konnte, wurde er auch schon unterbrochen.

"Entschuldigen sie?"

Da war er wieder, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, dieser sachte Duft nach Apfel, den man erst im allerletzten Moment wahrnahm. Langsam hob er den Kopf und blickt zu Tanaka herüber. Neben ihm stand sie in ihrem Outfit von gestern mit der silbern blitzenden Gürtelschnalle. In ihren Armen trug sie verschiedene Konzeptskizzen, Kopien und eine Gipsfigur. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er die Gestalt seiner Lieblingsspielkarte von Duell Monsters, den blauäugigen weißen Drachen.

"Ah, Miss Okada", unterbrach Tanaka die Stille, welche für einen Moment aufgekommen war. "Herr Kaiba macht gerade seine wöchentliche Visite durch unsere Abteilung", plapperte er weiter, doch die Beiden schienen ihm nicht recht zuzuhören. "Also wirklich, sie hätten hier etwas aufräumen können", fügte Tanaka hinzu und wollte gerade ein paar ihrer Arbeiten mit einem verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck anheben, als ihr Kopf zu ihm herüber ruckte und er es vorzog sie lieber nicht anzufassen.

"Darf ich mal?" Ihr Blick wandte sich wieder Seto zu, der noch immer mitten im Weg zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz stand. "Hier versuchen einige zu arbeiten", fügte sie noch hinzu und als Seto den Weg frei gemacht hatte, schob sie ein paar ihrer Sachen zusammen und legte die Kopien auf den entstandenen Platz. Vorsichtig platzierte sie dann die Gipsfigur des Drachen auf der Regalablage ihres Schreibtisches und setzt sich wieder an ihre Arbeit. Ohne ein weiteres Wort war sie auch schon wieder in ihre Arbeit versunken und würdigte sowohl Tanaka als auch Seto keine weitere Sekunde ihrer Aufmerksamkeit.

"Ihre Manieren lassen zu wünschen übrig", quiekte Tanaka so, dass sie es auch hören konnte.

Jedoch Seto hörte ihn nicht. Er musterte nur, wie sie mit ruhiger Hand an ihre Arbeit ging und sich dabei nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. "Ich bezahle die Leute nicht fürs schleimen", brummte er, legte die mitgebrachte Akte oben auf den Stapel ihrer Kopien und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.

Tanakas Gesicht war für einen Moment erstarrt und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte und munter weiter auf Seto einredete, während er ihn zur Tür geleitete.

Von ihrer Arbeit aufschauend, blickte Nanako kurz hinter den beiden Männern her. Sie griff nach der Akte mit den Entwürfen und schob sie in ein Regalfach, als ein Zettel aus ihr heraus fiel. Neugierig, was es denn sein würde, nahm sie den kleinen gelben Zettel, der von einem Notizblock abgerissen worden war und drehte ihn um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie die wenigen Worte las, sie musste sie mehrmals lesen, bevor sie es richtig begriffen hatte. Eilig wandte sie den Kopf in Richtung Tür, doch er war bereits dahinter verschwunden.

Auf dem Zettel stand: "Gute Arbeit", und Setos Kürzel.


	3. Thrill Me

**Thrill me**

"Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me", quietschte es aus dem kleinen Radio, dass sich Nanako auf ihren Schreibtisch gestellt hatte. Die Kiste gehörte eher zur Klasse der Plastikspielzeuge und war ein Fossil im Reich der Cybertechnik von Kaiba Corporation. Jedoch störte sie das herzlich wenig, auch wenn die irritierten Blicke ihrer Mitarbeiter langsam langweilig wurden.

Nach einem Schluck von ihrem Capuccino stellte sie den Becher neben sich auf einen präzise für den Umfang des Bechers freigeschaufelten Platz und griff nach einem der Pinsel. Ihre Hände und besonders ihre Finger waren vom vielen Tuschen und Colorieren schon ganz fleckig, aber sie konnte die Arbeit einfach noch nicht beenden. Würde sie jetzt den Pinsel für länger als einen Schluck Kaffee beiseite legen, dann würde sie ihre Idee verlieren und das Bild bliebe unfertig.

Wieder starrte sie einen Moment auf die Tuschezeichnung. Überall entdeckte sie Fehler und das machte sie wahnsinnig. Wieder fiel ihr Blick zu der Seite, an der ihr Papierkorb stand und sie beugte sich zum wiederholten Male herunter um ein gelbes, zusammen geknülltes Papier aus dem Wirrwarr zu kramen. Wieder las sie die kurze Nachricht und erneut übermannte sie diese übermächtige Wut. Zum duzenden Male heute knüllte sie wütend den Notizzettel zusammen und vergrub ihren Arm tief in den Papierkorb. Nie wieder wollte sie diesen Schwachsinn lesen. Er hatte doch keinerlei Ahnung!

Knurrend lehnte sie sich zurück in ihren Arbeitsstuhl, der laut aufknarrte und dafür ein anderes Geräusch verschluckte. Mit der linken Hand strich sie sich das Haar aus der Stirn und zog am Haargummi in ihrem Nacken, er drückte schon eine ganze Weile. "Komm schon, nur noch ein paar Striche", meinte sie zu sich selbst, doch die Aufmunterung hatte kaum Wirkung. Sie spürte schon, wie die Magie der Skizze zu versanden schien.

Mit dem Zeigefinger schob sie sich die Brille noch einmal hoch und wischte mit dem Pinsel über den Farbklecks auf ihrer Malpalette, als sie einen Schatten auf ihrer Hand bemerkte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken wandet sie den Kopf noch etwas mehr zur Seite und blickte in das Gesicht eines kleinen Jungen, der wie gebannt auf ihre Zeichnung starrte. "Wer zum...", entfuhr es ihr.

Der Kleine wandte den Kopf und sah sie an. Der Raum war dunkel und die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum war ihre Schreibtischlampe, in deren Licht das Gesicht des Kleinen gespenstisch aussah. "Ist das nicht zu dunkel zum arbeiten?"

Vorsichtig strich sie die Spitze des Pinsels am Rand ihrer Farbpalette glatt. "Es ist ausreichend." Langsam zog sie die Fasern des Pinsels über die Zeichnung und betupfte hier und da die Stellen, welche sie für die Farbe vorgesehen hatte.

"Was soll dass denn sein", fragte der kleine Junge, den sie trotz seiner seltsamen Wuschelfrisur als Jungen einzustufen wagte.

Nanako vollendete den letzten Strich, legte den Pinsel beiseite und seufzte: "Musst du nicht schon längst zu Hause sein?" Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie ihn nicken.

"Schon, aber ich wollte meinen großen Bruder abholen."

"Deinen großen Bruder", wiederholte sie und wischte sich die Hände an einem Lappen ab, was nicht viel half, denn er hatte dieselbe fleckige Farbgebung, wie ihre Hände. Einen Moment betrachtete sie den Lappen, dann ihre Zeichnung und dann den Jungen zu ihrer Rechten. Eigentlich war sie fertig für heute und selbst wenn nicht, sie konnte nicht mit Zuschauern arbeiten. Knarrend erhob sie sich und warf den Lappen in einen Eimer mit noch mehr Lumpen. "Besser ich bringe dich schnell zu ihm, sonst macht er sich noch Sorgen." Der Anblick ihrer Hände war seltsam, als hätte sie den ganzen Tag Ostereier gefärbt und abgehen würde die Farbe auch nicht so einfach.

"Am besten du benutzt was von der Spezialpaste aus dem Spender dort."

Nanako blickte über ihre Hände zu dem Kleinen, dessen Hand in die Richtung zeigte, in der ein kleines Waschbecken an einer Wand hing. Für gewöhnlich arbeiteten dort zwei bis drei Leute und sortierten Farben. Sie hatte nie darauf geachtet, wie die ihre Farbe von den Händen bekamen, sie hatte sich von Anfang an in ihre Arbeit gestürzt. Neugierig ob er Recht hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg durch die Abteilung und drückte auf den Knopf des Spenders, die Paste, welche auf ihre Hände kleckerte, war wie Scheuermilch nur dickflüssiger. Mürrisch wusch sie sich damit die Hände und welch ein Wunder, die Farbe ging tatsächlich ab, nur ihre Nägel bedurften einer Sonderbehandlung. Na ja egal, dachte sie für sich und trocknete sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab, welche sie dann auch gleich von ihren Hüften losband und auf einen Haufen mit zu waschenden Kleidungsstücken warf. "Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

"Mokuba", antwortete der Kleine, der noch immer an ihrem Schreibtisch stand. "Ist das da der blauäugige weiße Drache?"

Wieder an ihrem Tisch folgte sie seinem Fingerzeig auf die Gipsfigur auf dem Regal. "Ja, ich habe gefragt, ob ich sie für ein paar Zeichnungen haben kann."

Mokuba nickte und schulterte seinen Schulrucksack. "Können wir los...?"

"Nanako", vervollständigte sie seine Frage und nickte: "Ja, gleich", antwortete sie, schaltete das Radio aus und leerte ihren Becher. "So, jetzt", schmunzelte sie und nahm ihre Tasche, sowie ihre Jacke.

"Wieso bist du eigentlich in die Abteilung gekommen", fragte sie, als die Beiden den Fahrstuhl bestiegen und während sie nach einem Taschentuch kramte, drückte Mokuba den Knopf für die oberste Etage.

"Ich habe noch Licht gesehen und wollte einfach mal schauen, wer noch da ist."

"Zum Glück nicht Mister Tanaka", brummelte sie und wischte sich mit dem Taschentuch die Stirn ab. Dann packte sie das Tuch in ihre Jackentasche und betrachtete Mokuba, der an die Fahrstuhlwand gelehnt stand und an einer Kette herum fingerte. "Hübscher Anhänger."

Er hob den Kopf und nickte. "Er erinnert mich an meinen Bruder."

"Du musst ihn sehr gern haben", vermutete Nanako und blickte auf die Zahlenanzeige, auf dem ein kleines Licht nacheinander die Etagenzahlen erleuchtete.

"Ja...", flüsterte Mokuba und sah auf den Anhänger.

Das Design erinnert an die Rückseite einer Spielkarte, stellte sie für sich fest, als sie noch einmal einen kurzen Blick riskierte. Den Kleinen überkam ein Gähnen und die Beiden mussten lachen, als der Fahrstuhl endlich in der obersten Etage angekommen war. "Na dann wollen wir mal", verlautete sie und trat nach ihm aus dem Fahrstuhl, dessen Licht ihre Schatten lang in die Dunkelheit warf. Kurz darauf flackerten die ersten Wandbeleuchtungen auf und gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn der Fahrstuhl schloss schleifend wieder seine Türen.

"Da vorne ist sein Büro", meinte Mokuba und rannte voraus.

Hier oben war sie zwar schon einmal gewesen, aber sie hatte noch keine rechte Zeit gehabt sich umzusehen. Sein Bruder musste ein ziemlich hohes Tier sein, wenn sie es sich recht überlegte. Langsam und sich umschauend folgte sie ihm, bis sie die geöffnete Tür des Büros erreichte. Ihr kam alles so bekannt vor, doch es dämmerte ihr noch nicht einmal, als sie in der Tür stand.

Mokuba stand hinter einem Schreibtisch und rüttelte an irgendetwas herum. "Hey, Seto. Wach auf!"

Ein murrendes Brummeln war die einzige Antwort, scheinbar war da jemand eingeschlafen, dachte sie und lehnte sich schmunzelnd in die Tür. Wie zufällig blickte sie auf das Namensschild, das auf dem anderen Türflügel angenagelt war und fuhr zusammen. Ruckartig fuhr ihr Kopf zurück in das Büro hinein und erhaschte gerade noch Setos Gesicht im fahlen Licht der Schreibtischlampe. Wenn das Mokubas Bruder war, dann war Mokuba ein Kaiba.

Seto wischte sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er war eingeschlafen, musste er feststellen und das nur, weil er seit einiger Zeit diese seltsamen Alpträume hatte deren Höhepunkt ihn heute morgen jäh aus seinen Träumen gerissen hatte. Noch immer etwas träge erhob er sich von seinem Sessel und klappte den Laptop zu, als ihm der Schatten in der Tür auffiel. Das Licht strahlte auf ihren Rücken und so konnte er nur ihre schwarze Silhouette sehen, doch es war eindeutig eine Frau.

Für einen Moment kam sie sich seltsam vor, wie er sie anstarrte und dann wurde es ihr doch zu dumm. Nanako wandte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Fahrstuhl. Je näher sie dem Fahrstuhl kam, umso deutlicher summte sie vor sich hin. "Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me..."

"Wer war das", fragte Seto, als er seinen Mantel überwarf und seinen Laptop in den Koffer packte.

Mokuba saß auf Setos Schreibtischstuhl und baumelte mit den Beinen. "Ich habe sie ganz allein in der Abteilung für Produktentwicklung gefunden und mich etwas mit ihr unterhalten."

Während er die Schnallen des Koffers zuschnappen ließ, betrachtete Seto seinen kleinen Bruder und nickte leicht.

"Ihr Name ist Nanako, hat sie gesagt", fügte er hinzu und erntete einen längeren Blick von Seto, dessen Ausdruck fast schon erstaunt wirkte, wenn man ihn lange genug betrachten konnte.

Seinen Koffer vom Tisch hebend, sah er noch einmal zu Mokuba herunter, bevor er sich mit ihm auf dem Weg nach Hause machte. Als er die Tür zu seinem Büro zuschloss, glaubte er sogar noch eine Spur ihres Parfums wahrnehmen zu können, aber es wäre egal gewesen, dieses Bild von einem frisch aufgeschnittenem Apfel verfolgte ihn schon bis in seine Träume hinein und dass, obwohl sie erst seit wenigen Tagen für ihn existierte. "Wie seltsam", murmelte er.

"Hm?" Mokuba sah zu ihm hoch, als beide im Fahrstuhl standen.

"Ach nichts", versicherte Seto und starrte sein Spiegelbild in der Wand des Fahrstuhles an. Es ist nichts, dachte er noch mal für sich, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass wirklich nichts war.


	4. Freitage wie dieser

**Freitage wie dieser**

Wie hoch ist die Gewinnchance im Lotto? Eins zu wer weiß das schon? Wie hoch ist dann die Chance Freitag Nachts gegen Elf Uhr abends die Tür aufzuhalten, nachdem ein völlig durchnässter und verängstigter Taxifahrer daran geklopft hatte und darum bat einmal Telefonieren zu dürfen, nur um dann in das finsterste Gesicht des Jahrtausends hinauf zu schauen und festzustellen, dass es der eigene Chef ist?

xXx

Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hockte Nanako im Halbdunkel in ihrer winzigen Küche vor einem Schrank mit quietschender Tür und suchte Kaffee. Die einzige Lichtquelle war der Fernseher im Wohn- und Schlafzimmer. Darauf lief gerade eine Wiederholung, die sich 'Dokumentation über das Phänomen Kaiba' nannte und es war nicht gerade sehr beruhigend zu wissen, dass ein solcher Kaiba sich gerade die Geschichte seines eigenen Lebens ansah.

"Sind die Tassen OK?"

Nanako hob den Kopf aus dem verstaubten Schrank hervor und über ihre Schulter hin zu einem Schatten mit Wuschelhaar. Er hatte sich über eine Umzugskiste gebeugt und hielt nun zwei graue Tassen in die Höhe. Sie wusste zwar, dass sie keine grauen Tassen hatte, aber in dem Schummerlicht sah alles grau aus. "Hm, die sind in Ordnung, denke ich."

"Super", antwortete Mokuba und brachte sie zur Spüle.

Ohne Kaffee erhob sie sich wieder und warf einen Blick zu dem einzigen Kaffeeähnlichen Getränk, dass sie hatte. Ihren geliebten Capuccino. Wie grausam die Welt doch war, kam es ihr durch den Sinn. Nicht nur schlimm genug, dass sie es nicht mochte, ihren Capuccino zu teilen. Auf der anderen Seite wusste sie nicht, ob er sie feuern konnte, weil der Kaffee bei seinem unangemeldeten Hausbesuch nicht geschmeckt hatte. Vorsichtig warf sie wieder einen Blick durch den Eingang zur Küchennische ins Wohnzimmer hinein.

Dort saß er mit einem Handtuch um die Schultern auf ihrem Bett und starrte in den Fernseher hinein. Sein Mantel und die Jacke von Mokuba hingen zum Trocknen in der Dusche und so hatte er etwas von seiner bedrohlichen Größe verloren. Aber der Blick, mit dem er den Fernseher malträtierte, hätte, wenn Blicke töten könnten, wohl zum sofortigen Implodieren des schwarzen Flimmerkastens geführt.

Unruhig ging sie die wenigen Schritte zur Spüle und lies Wasser in die Tassen laufen. Mokuba stand neben ihr und beobachtete den Wasserkocher. Nachdem sie die Tassen von möglichem Staub befreit hatte und mit einem Teelöffel das Capuccinopulver hinein füllte, fragte sie sich, womit sie das nur verdient hatte.

Klack, das Wasser hatte gekocht.

Sorgfältig goss sie das heiße Wasser in die Tassen, stellte sie auf ein Tablett und folgte Mokuba in das Wohn- und Schlafzimmer hinein. Vorsichtig platzierte sie alles auf dem niedrigen Tisch vor dem Fernseher, nahm eine der Tassen und reichte sie hinüber zu ihrem Bett, auf dem Seto saß. Das blaue Licht des Fernsehers erhellte sein Gesicht kaum und doch war sein Blick deutlich auszumachen. Eiskalt sah er sie an.

Womit habe ich diesen Tag eigentlich verdient, schoss es ihr etwas aufgewühlter durch den Kopf und die Erinnerung an diesen Abend, der so friedlich begonnen hatte, kam ihr wieder in den Sinn.

xXx

Der Tag begann, wie ein ganz normaler Freitag im Dezember. Die Sonne hatte geschienen und den nächtlich gefallenen Schnee in eine glitzernde Eislandschaft verwandelt. So schwer es ihr auch im Winter fiel aufzustehen, so schön war die Entschädigung für ihre kalten Füße. Aber als Nanako die Tür zu ihrer kleinen Karnickelbucht zuschloss, ahnte sie, dass sie heute Abend wieder in eine eiskalte Wohnung kommen würde, denn nicht nur war ihr Zimmer nur unzureichend gedämmt, auch brachte der Winter die Heizungsrohre immer wieder zum vereisen. Ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht an Lungenentzündung gestorben war, dachte sie und musste durch die grelle Morgensonne zweimal heftig Niesen. "Nur die Sonne, Nana... nur die Sonne", murmelte sie sich selbst zu und putzte sich die Nase auf dem Weg zur Bushaltestelle.

Der Weg zur Kaiba Corporation war lang und mit einer eineinhalbstündigen Zugfahrt nur der halbe Spaß. Vorher musste sie eben noch eine halbe Stunde mit dem Bus zum Bahnhof fahren und das war durchaus eine witzige Sache, wenn man es ein oder zweimal machte. Aber Nanako nahm diese Strecke nun schon seit fast drei Wochen und nichts daran war mehr wirklich witzig. Zum Glück stieg sie am Startbahnhof des Zuges ein und fand im noch leeren Zug genug Platz zum Sitzen und Lesen. Und ebenfalls Glück war es, dass sie erst an einer der letzten Stationen aussteigen musste, denn das Gedränge in Tokyos Zügen zur Rushhour war einfach nur atemberaubend, im negativen Sinne.

Unheimlicherweise war heute sogar die Abteilung ein Ort der Ruhe. Mister Tanaka hatte sich eine Erkältung zugezogen und dadurch seine Stimme verloren. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als mit Mundschutz durch die Gegend zu laufen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Kaiba ihn feuert, weil er alle Mitarbeiter ansteckte. Und zum Anderen blieb ihm nur das Gestikulieren mit den Händen, was eher in ein witziges Pantomimenspiel verfiel, wenn er sich über irgendetwas mal wieder aufregte. Nanako für ihren Teil hatte es aufgegeben Scharade mit ihm zu spielen und ließ sich überhaupt nicht von seinen stummen Kritiken aus der Ruhe bringen. Was nicht heißt, dass er Grund hatte, sie zu kritisieren.

Das lag auch daran, dass es bereits die zweite Woche war, in der Seto Kaiba nicht mittwochs um Neun Uhr morgens herein geschneit kam, um seine wöchentliche Visite durchzuführen. Nanako hatte von ein paar Kolleginnen gehört, dass Kaiba für etwa zwei Wochen fort wäre, wohl wieder ein neuer Wettkampf und so etwas ließ er sich nie entgehen. So herrschte in der Abteilung zwar reges Treiben, aber die Stimmung war um einiges entspannter als sonst. Sie entdeckte sogar Mister Tanaka, wie er mit einer Praktikantin flirtete, obwohl sie gerade dabei war einen Kopierer in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu schicken.

Kurzum die Woche schien ruhig zu Ende zu gehen.

Nicht einmal das plötzlich aufkommende Unwetter brachte sie aus der Ruhe. So stand sie noch eine ganze Weile in der Haupthalle am Bahnhof und schaute den Krabbeltisch nach einem interessanten Buch für heute Abend durch. Sie wollte irgendetwas Entspannendes und wenn es ein endlos schnulziger Roman gewesen wäre, es wäre ihr egal gewesen.

Ein Blitz erhellte den Himmel.

Endlich hatte Nanako sich für einen Manga entschieden, der so dick wie ein Telefonbuch war und ging mit einer Plastiktüte zusätzlich in Richtung der Bushaltestelle. Ungeduldig wankte sie die halbe Stunde im Bus von einer Kurve in die andere und blickte immer wieder in den Himmel, wenn ein neuer Blitz die Umgebung erhellte und kurz darauf lauter Donner über sie hereinbrach. Nicht einmal die fünf Minuten Weg zu ihrer Wohnung konnten ihr die Wochenendlaune verderben und das, obwohl der Wind so stark war, dass der Gebrauch eines Schirms vergebene Liebesmühe war und sie triefend vom Regenwasser die Tür zu ihren vier Wänden aufschloss.

Rums, die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

Ungeduldig schälte sie sich aus den nassen Klamotten und hängte sie ordentlich auf einem Bügel ins Bad. Auf dem Rückweg in das kleine Wohnzimmer, welches gleichzeitig als Schlafzimmer herhalten musste, schaltete sie den Wasserkocher ein und stopfte einen Beutel Blutorangentee in einen großen Becher. Überall standen noch Umzugskartons rum und das, obwohl sie schon knapp drei Wochen hier wohnte. Nachdem das Wasser gekocht hatte und sie den Becher damit gefüllt hatte, nahm sie eine heiße Dusche. Das war gar nicht so leicht. Die Rohre waren alt und es dauerte ewig bis überhaupt Wasser herauskam, dass mehr als fünf Grad hatte. Also nahm sie eher eine lauwarme Dusche, aber es sollte genügen. Sie wollte gerade den Fernseher einschalten, als nun auch die letzte Lampe ihren Geist aufgab und sie im Dunkeln im Wohnzimmer stand.

"Na ganz toll", murmelte sie und setzte sich mit einem Handtuch um ihre Schultern auf das Bett. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es kurz nach Neun war. Mit der Fernbedienung schaltete sie durch die vorhandenen Kanäle und erinnerte sich an die Ankündigung von gestern Nacht. Irgendwo sollte eine Dokumentation über die Kaiba Corporation laufen. Aber wo? Wieder einmal musste sie sich eingestehen, dass eine Fernsehzeitschrift vielleicht doch keine schlechte Idee gewesen wäre, doch nun war sie einmal zu Hause und nichts auf der Welt würde sie jetzt wieder in das Unwetter da draußen hinaus scheuchen.

"Moment mal", entfuhr es ihr. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie sich einen Notizzettel geschrieben hatte, mit den genauen Sendedaten. Wo hatte sie den nur hin? Neugierig schaute sie sich um, als etwas in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers aufraschelt und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Langsam legte sie die Fernbedienung beiseite und sah in die Ecke hinüber.

Plötzlich regte sich ein Schatten. Er raffte sich auf, plusterte sich auf und sprang mit einem riesigen Satz quer durch das Zimmer und schließlich auf ihr Bett. Mit einem verschlafenen Miauen schmiegte er sich an ihren Arm und ließ sich von ihr hochnehmen.

"Guten Abend Kuro-chan. Gut geschlafen?" Nanako setzte die schwarze Katze mit den gelben Augen, welche sogar im fahlen Fernseherlicht zu glühen schienen, auf ihren Schoß und bemerkte, dass etwas in ihrem Fell klebte. "Du Tollpatsch", lachte sie und zog vorsichtig den Notizzettel hervor. Und da stand, was sie wissen wollte. Sofort schaltete sie auf das notierte Programm um, setzte Kuro noch einmal neben sich ab und holte ihren Tee. Als sie zurück kam, hatte es sich die schwarze Samtpfote mit dem dicken Winterfell auf ihrem Kissen bequem gemacht und so sahen sie sich zusammen die Dokumentation an.

Bis dahin schien es ein ganz gewöhnlicher Freitag Abend zu sein.

xXx

Der Himmel war wie ein wildes Tier, dass aufgerissen worden war und nun wild um sich schlug. Ohrenbetäubend waren seine Schreie und sein Blut verteilte sich über der Welt, bis es in Strömen dahin rann.

Eine wahre Untergangsstimmung, dachte er für sich und bemerkte die Hand seines Bruders, wie sie sich in den billigen Bezug der Taxirückbank krallte. Sein Blick flog durch die Kopfstützen nach vorne und sah nichts. Die Frontscheibe war voll von Wasser und es wirkte eher, als würden sie durch einen Teich fahren und nicht durch eine Stadt.

Heute war echt nicht sein Tag.

"Sind wir bald da?" Mokubas Stimme ebbte leise durch das Taxi und wurde fast von dem Geräusch des Wassers verschluckt, welches von den Scheibenwischern mühsam hin und her geworfen wurde.

Der Taxifahrer antwortete nicht. Scheinbar steckte ihm immer noch die äußerst überzeugende Rede Setos im Kopf, mit der er den armen Mann in diese Nacht hinaus gejagt hatte. Er trug weiße Handschuhe, doch seine Finger darunter mussten immer noch zittern wie Espenlaub. Vor dem Beifahrersitz hing die Zeituhr und tickte fröhlich vor sich hin. Sie war wohl die Einzige, der das heftige Weltuntergangswetter völlig Schnuppe war.

Tick, tack, ein Vermögen.

Plötzlich stoppte der Wagen abrupt und schleuderte Seto unsanft gegen die Kopfstütze des Taxifahrers. Zum Glück hatte er flinke Hände und konnte sein Gesicht vor ernsthaften Schäden bewahren. Glück, dass der Taxifahrer gebrauchen könnte, wenn er nicht Setos Laune in die Hände fallen wollte. "Sie Sonntags...", fuhr er ihn an und wurde jäh unterbrochen.

Von draußen schien grelles Licht durch die Seitenfenster ins Innere des Wagens und als der Taxifahrer das Fenster herunterschraubte, blickte begleitet vom Lärm des fallenden Regens, das völlig durchnässte Gesicht eines Polizisten hinein. "Entschuldigen sie, die Straße ist gesperrt. Überflutung", schrie er ins Wageninnere, weil er sich selbst nicht zu hören schien.

Die nervöse Zuckung im Nacken des Taxifahrers verriet Mokuba schon, dass er Angst hatte sich nach Seto umzudrehen und zu fragen was nun werden sollte. Sie hatten schon diesen Weg durch den abgelegenen Teil der Stadt genommen, weil alle anderen Straßen wegen des Wetters verstopft waren.

"Und nun?"

Seto wandte leicht den Kopf und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu Mokuba herüber. Es war spät geworden und in dieser verlassenen Gegend ein Hotel oder ähnliches zu finden, war wohl vergebene Liebesmühe.

Das Gesicht des Polizisten war aus dem Seitenfenster verschwunden. Scheinbar gab es ein paar verunglückte Wagen auf der überfluteten Straße vor ihnen, die nun versorgt werden mussten.

"Dort drüben", wisperte der Taxifahrer und blickte aus dem heruntergelassenen Seitenfenster in den Regen hinaus. Hinter einem der Fenster dort flackerte bläuliches Licht, Licht welches typischerweise nur ein Fernseher auszustrahlen pflegte. "Soll ich..."

"Jetzt gehen sie schon", blaffte Seto ihn an und so schnell wie der Mann aus dem Auto gesprungen war, schien es, als wäre ein hungriges Tier hinter ihm her.

Mokuba sah aus der offenen Tür hinaus zu dem Licht.

xXx

"Und weiter mit unserer Dokumentation, nach der Werbung", trällerte der Fernseher vor sich hin und gab Nanako Gelegenheit ins Bad zu gehen. Als sie fertig war, betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel und kämmte ihr mittlerweile getrocknetes Haar durch. Das Licht am Spiegelschrank funktionierte zum Glück noch und so konnte sie ihr tizianrotes Haar genau betrachten. Es war innerhalb weniger Jahre bis zu ihrem Po hinabgewachsen und ihr Friseur fragte sie schon, ob es überhaupt noch einmal aufhören würde zu wachsen. Er liebte ihr Haar, wie leicht es war und wie problemlos es Locken oder ähnliche Verunstaltungen annahm. In ihren Spitzen schimmerte noch etwas von den blonden Strähnchen durch, die sie argwöhnisch betrachtete. "Fast wie graues Haar, hm?" Sie schloss gerade die Badezimmertür hinter sich, als es an der Tür hämmerte. Es klang, als würde ein Ertrinkender an das Innere eines sinkendes Schiffes hämmern.

Mit gesenkten Augenbrauen öffnete sie die Tür nach draußen, als genau in diesem Augenblick ein Blitz über ihnen explodierte und sofort einen ohrenbetäubenden Donner folgen ließ. Geblendet von der Helligkeit blinzelte sie die zitternde Gestalt vor ihrer Tür an. "Ja, bitte?"

"Kann... kann ich bitte einmal ihr Telefon benutzen?"

Nanako nickte und ließ ihn eintreten. Der Mann war nicht viel größer als sie und trug weiße Handschuhe. So etwas kannte sie nur von den Fahrern in den Bussen und den Schaffnern. Dieser Mann musste also ein Taxifahrer oder so etwas ähnliches sein. Bevor sie die Tür anlehnte, warf sie einen Blick hinaus und tatsächlich. Vor dem baufälligen Mietkomplex stand ein leuchtend gelbes Taxi, wie ein Warnsignal inmitten des Weltunterganges.

Der Mann hatte sich das neben der Tür stehende Telefon gepackt und nach einigem Warten auch schon wie wild losgebrabbelt. Doch je länger er telefonierte umso nervöser wurde er. Seine Augen wurden größer und größer, bis sie so groß wie Teller waren. Immer wieder blickte er verängstigt in Richtung Tür, so dass Nanako den Eindruck bekam, dass in seinem Taxi der Teufel persönlich sitzen musste. Erst als die Worte Kaiba und Notfall fielen, musste sie kurz schmunzeln.

Was macht so ein reicher Fatzke denn in einem gewöhnlichen Taxi, dachte sie für sich und stellte sich die verrücktesten Sachen vor. Aber sie ahnte, wenn dieser Taxifahrer nicht eine möglichst schnelle und vor allem trockene Lösung fand, würde Mister Kaiba ihn auffressen.

Plötzlich hörte sie, wie der Mann zu erklären versuchte wo er war und als dieser dann noch nervös anfing zu nicken und wie wild zu bestätigen, ahnte sie nichts Gutes.

Der Mann legte den Hörer etwas ruhiger auf die Gabel und sah dann mit einem Blick zu Nanako, der ihr das Herz stocken ließ. "Ich...", begann er zu stammeln. "Es gab einen Unfall, nur einige Straßen von hier. Die Krankenwagen kommen nicht durch und die Zentrale meinte, ich sei der Einzige in der Nähe..."

Nanako hörte nicht mehr zu. Sie stand noch immer in der Tür und blickte in den Regen hinaus. Diese Menschen brauchten Hilfe. "Ich verstehe..."

"Die Zentrale bemüht sich um Ersatz. Ich denke es geht schnell", brabbelte er in einer Tonlage, die sie zu bemitleiden schien.

Knarrend schob sie die Wohnungstür auf und der Mann huschte hinaus zu seinem Taxi. Wie betäubt lehnte sie im Türrahmen und sah zu, wie der Taxifahrer durch die geöffnete Hintertür in den Wagen hineinbrabbelte. Der Regen prasselte hart auf seinen Rücken und er war sicher schon nass bis auf die Knochen und doch schien es Schlimmeres für ihn zu geben. Zum Beispiel allein mit Mister Kaiba in einem Raum zu sein. Niemand, der ihn schreien hört und niemand, der ihm helfen würde.

Da, eine Regung. Der Mann wich von seiner Hintertür zurück und sofort schraubte sich das Haupt Setos in den Himmel, bis er aufrecht stand. Hinter ihm krabbelte Mokuba vom Rücksitz und die Beiden sahen eine Weile zu ihr hinauf. Der Taxifahrer spannte zwei Regenschirme auf und gab einen davon Mokuba. Mit dem anderen versuchte er Seto zu schützen. Der jedoch zog es vor mit riesigen Schritten auf den Mietkomplex zu zugehen, so dass der kleine Fahrer Probleme hatte ihm zu folgen.

Schnell schlüpfte sie in ein paar Pantoffeln und trat aus der Tür auf den überdachten Gang. Schwere Schritte brachten die sowieso schon klapprigen Eisenstufen zum Vibrieren und so spürte sie ihn eher, als sie ihn kommen sah. Zuerst erblickte sie seinen Kopf und das völlig durchnässte Haar, wie er die Treppen hochstieg und näher kam. Im Licht der Blitze funkelten seine Augen jedes Mal ein bisschen furchterregender auf, je näher er ihr kam.

Tropf, tropf, zu ihren Füßen.

Gäbe es einen Preis für den tödlichsten Blick, so hätte Seto ihn jetzt in diesem Augenblick gewonnen und für ewig behalten. Schlimm genug, dass er das Turnier wieder einmal verloren hatte und einen dämlichen zweiten Platz mit nach Hause nehmen musste, hatte sich die Rückreise als einziges Desaster herausgestellt. Und jetzt? Fest presste er die Zähne aufeinander und sah sie an. Hier, am Ende der Welt, zum Zeitpunkt des Weltunterganges traf er sie und sie sah aus, wie ein Engel.

"Guten Abend Mister Kaiba, einen Kaffee?"

Wäre seine Wut ein mächtiger Adler gewesen, so wäre er mitten im Flug gegen eine Glasscheibe geknallt und langsam und quietschend daran herunter geglitten.

"Oh ja, sehr gerne", erklang es hinter Seto. Mokuba klappte gerade seinen Schirm zusammen und grinste sie an. "Ich hoffe wir stören nicht?"

Seto erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Lächeln, als sie auch schon vor den Beiden in der Tür verschwunden war. Das Quietschen von Reifen verriet den beiden Jungs, dass der Taxifahrer Gummi gab und nur weg wollte. Selbst durch den dröhnenden Regen hindurch hörte Seto seinen Bruder lachen und er lachte auch noch, als er schon vor ihm in die Wohnung eingetreten war.

Ein kurzes Knurren rollte durch Setos Brustkorb, als er sich endlich dazu aufraffte in die Wohnung einzutreten, wo er eine Karnickelbucht vorfand. Wie der Regen von seinem Mantel, so fiel seine Kinnlade herunter. Es war beinahe dunkel hier drinnen und doch konnte er erkennen, dass diese Bude aus wirklich nicht mehr als vier Wänden zu bestehen schien. Direkt hinter dem Eingang befand sich das Schlafzimmer, welches wohl auch als Wohnzimmer genutzt zu werden schien. Zumindest verriet ihm das der flackernde Fernseher neben dem Bett.

Beiläufig wie immer, schlüpfte er aus seinen Schuhen und betrat das vermeintliche Wohnzimmer. Von links klangen die Stimmen Mokubas und des Mädchens her und von dem was er verstand, waren sie im Badezimmer und suchten Handtücher. Als er einen Blick nach rechts warf, erblickte er einen kleinen Herd, scheinbar die Küche. "Ist das alles?" Er wandte den Kopf dem Duft von Apfel entgegen.

Ihr Blick war geradeaus in die Küche gerichtet und in ihrer Hand hielt sie ein Handtuch. Für einen Moment schien sie zu überlegen, zog es dann aber vor, ihm einfach das Handtuch in die Hand zu drücken. "Ihren Mantel bitte", murmelte sie und hielt ihre Hände auf.

Seto sah, wie Mokuba ohne seine Jacke aus dem Badezimmer kam und an ihnen vorbei in die Küche ging. "Ich suche schon mal ein paar Tassen", verlautete er, immer noch grinsend.

Langsam schälte er sich aus seinem Mantel, dessen Schnitt seine Schultern noch besser zur Geltung brachte und als er ihn ausgezogen hatte, sah er etwas mehr wie ein normaler Mann um die zwanzig aus. Abwartend sah er zu, wie sie etwas von seinem unantastbaren Image ins Badezimmer brachte und dort zum Trocknen aufzuhängen schien, als ihm etwas auf den Fuß trat. Mit einschüchterndem Blick starrte er nach unten auf seinen rechten Fuß und blickte in die starren, gelben Augen einer Katze. Mürrisch hob er den Fuß und schob das Fieh weg, um sich wenige Schritte später auf das gemachte Bett zu setzen. Der Klang seines Namens ließ ihn aufschauen und er erblickte sich selbst im Fernseher. Diese Szene kannte er, die waren doch erst vor ein paar Wochen bei ihm gewesen.

Nanako schlurfte aus dem Badezimmer heraus und fand Kuro vor ihrem Bett wieder, wie sie diesen Mann namens Seto Kaiba anstarrte. Sie konnte ihr nur zustimmen, irgendwo hatte er etwas Faszinierendes an sich. Die Dunkelheit verschleierte ihr Schmunzeln, mit dem sie in die Küche ging um Mokuba dabei zu helfen Kaffee zu machen.

xXx

"Was ist das", brummelte er und warf einen undefinierbaren Blick auf die Tasse.

"Capuccino."

"Dieses süße Zeug?"

"Wenn sie nicht wollen", antwortete sie kalt und wollte schon ihre Hand mit der Tasse zurück ziehen, als er sie mit seinen Eigenen umschloss. Langsam löste sie ihre Hand von der Tasse und beobachtete ihn, wie er seine Nase darüber hielt. Es ging ihm wohl ähnlich wie ihr. Hauptsache etwas Heißes zu trinken. Auf ihre Hand starrend kniete sie an dem niedrigen Tisch vor ihrem Bett, während Seto zögerlich von dem heißen Getränk probierte. Mokuba hatte sich derweil neben sie an den Tisch gesetzt und schaute neugierig in den Fernseher. Das grollende Schnurren von Kuro ließ sie aufblicken. Die freche Katze hatte sich doch tatsächlich an ihren Chef rangemacht und war gerade dabei es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem zu machen. Auch Mokuba neben ihr warf kurz einen amüsierten Blick zu der Samtpfote und seinem Bruder.

Ring, ring, das Klingeln des Telefons.

Nanako erhob sich und ging zu dem krankhaft klingelndem Telefon. Als sie abhob erklang die routinierte Stimme einer Frau, die ihr versicherte, dass es ihr schrecklich Leid täte, aber die Straßen seien nach Polizeianordnung bis etwa morgen früh gesperrt. Erstarrt lauschte sie dem Rauschen in der Leitung zwischen den Sätzen der Frau. "Wir werden jemanden schicken, wenn die Straßen wieder frei sind", fügte die Frau hinzu und verabschiedete sich dann nach unzähligen Entschuldigungen von ihr.

"Wer war das", wollte Mokuba wissen, welcher sich die Katze geschnappt hatte und diese nun kraulend neben Seto auf dem Bett saß.

"Die Taxizentrale", antwortete Nanako müde und erklärte ihnen so gut es ging, was sie verstanden hatte.


	5. Kaiba Land I

**Kaiba Land I**

Sorgfältig zog sie mit dem schwarzen Kayal eine dicke Umrandung um ihre haselnussbraunen Augen. Das grelle Badezimmerlicht vertuschte jedoch, dass in diesem Braun noch etwas anderes lag. Ein unauffälliger und doch existierender Rotstich, dessen Leuchten nur bei genauem Hinsehen auszumachen war. Aber er existierte irgendwo in ihnen, wie das Glimmen eines Waldbrands, der nur darauf wartete entfacht zu werden.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie einen Moment in ihr eigenes Gesicht, dass durch helles Puder und Kayal zu einer puppenhaften Maske geworden war. Blinzelnd senkte sie den Blick, schob die Plastikkappe auf den Kayal und angelt nach dem schwarzen Lippenstift. Als sie erneut in ihr eigenes, verändertes Gesicht sah, war sie sich für einen Moment fremd, doch sie liebte dieses Gefühl und schenkte sich selbst ein kurzes Lächeln. Dann fuhr sie fort mit ihrem Make-up und plante in Gedanken den vor ihr liegenden Tag durch.

Es war Sonntag Vormittag und sie hatte sich schon die ganze Woche darauf gefreut. Dazu hatte sie extra an einem neuen Kleid gearbeitet, dass ihr auch recht gut gelungen schien und nun ungeduldig neben ihr an einem Bügel hing. Nanako hatte zwar viele Leidenschaften, aber keines hatte vergleichbare Rituale in ihrer Wochenplanung. Seit ihrer Jugend liebte sie es Kleider im Lolita Stil zu tragen und mit dem Alter kam nur noch hinzu, dass sie schwarz dem bunten vorzog. Und heute wie jeden Sonntag traf sie sich mit der Gothic-Lolita Gruppe ihrer alten Schule. Die Zeiten der Mittelstufe waren zwar vorbei, aber ihre Dauermitgliedschaft hatte ihr zu einer Menge Respekt innerhalb der Gruppe verholfen und sie war mittlerweile so etwas wie die 'große Schwester' für alle. Daher wurde sie von allen sehr bald nur noch 'Nee-san' gerufen und obwohl ihre Gruppe kein verbindlicher Verein war, hatten sie Nanako zur Anführerin gewählt und überließen ihr damit diverse Rechte, von denen sie aber selten Gebrauch machte. Unter dem Strich verfolgte sie eher die Strategie einer Demokratie, in der alle abstimmen konnten, wer zum Beispiel neu in die Gruppe aufgenommen wurde oder wo sie sich beim nächsten Mal treffen würden. Und dieses Mal hatten sie sich einen ganz besonderen Platz ausgesucht.

Ausgelassen sang sie vor sich hin, als sie in ihr Outfit kletterte und ihr Haar frisierte. Das I-Tüpfelchen ihres Outfits war die kleine Anstecknadel mit dem Drachen, den sie zur Ernennung zur Anführerin von der Gruppe bekommen hatte. Sie erinnerte sie immer daran, dass sie Freunde hatte und eine Aufgabe, sowie eine besondere Vorliebe für Drachen.

Zufrieden sah sie sich im Spiegel an und posierte in ein paar süßen Posen, bevor sie ihren Rucksack in Form eines Sarges überwarf und auf hohen, schwarzen Schnürstiefeln ihre Wohnung verließ. Kurz bevor sie die Tür schloss, sah sie noch einmal zu ihrem Bett hin. Wie lange war diese Nacht schon her? Es schien ihr wie ein Traum und doch hing sein Duft noch immer in diesen vier Wänden. Wie unwirklich kam ihr der Gedanke vor, dass er da gewesen war und doch standen noch immer drei Tassen im Abwasch, in denen ein Rest von Capuccino hing. Sie hatte es einfach noch nicht übers Herz gebracht sie abzuspülen.

Mit einem dumpfen Schmerz in der Brust schloss sie die Tür ab, steckte sich die Ohrstöpsel ihres Discman in die Ohren und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof.

xXx

Obwohl eine dünne Schicht Schnee gefallen war, waren viele Menschen unterwegs. Sie Sonne strahlte über die gefrorene Landschaft und ein leichter Wind mit eisigem Atem wehte. Nanako stand an eine Mauer gelehnt mit den zwei ältesten Mitgliedern der Gruppe, sie verhielten sich immer wie ihre Bodyguards, nicht nur weil sie Männer waren. Keiner von ihnen benutzte seinen wirklichen Namen und sie hatte es aufgegeben sich die stetig wechselnden Titel zu merken. Das übernahmen ihre Aufpasser nur liebend gern für sie, weil sie dadurch eine Art von Wichtigkeit zu empfinden schienen, wenn sie als Boten zwischen den Anderen und Nanako hin und her huschten. Die drei hielten sich auch eher im Hintergrund und beobachteten aus einiger Entfernung, als sich großartig einzumischen. Manchmal fühlte sie sich von den Beiden verfolgt wie von Schatten und ihre ständige Qualmerei ging ihr schon irgendwo auf die Nerven, aber sie war nicht ihre Mutter und das war auch gut so.

"Hallo Nee-san", zwitscherte ein kleines Mädchen, dass wie immer unbeeindruckt an Nanakos Aufpassern vorbei huschte und sie freundlich grüßte. Sie trug heute ein äußerst süßes Outfit und hatte blondierte Locken, wenn sie auch eher orange wirkten. Alle nannten sie nur 'Baby' und sie war mit Abstand die süßeste Lolita der Gruppe. Wie jeden Sonntag überreichte sie Nanako eine schneeweiße Lilie und blinzelte dabei mit ihren künstlichen Wimpern, dass es jedem Mann das Herz zerrissen hätte, so süß war es.

Nanako verzog ihren Mund kurz zu einem Lächeln und nickte ihr dankend zu. Manchmal fragte sie sich, woher sie nur diese Blumen herbekam und dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass 'Baby' mal erzählt hatte, dass ihre Eltern ein großes Gewächshaus hatten in dem auch im Winter die exotischsten Pflanzen wuchsen. Liebevoll strich sie mit einer Hand über die Blüte und schnupperte an dem schweren, süßlichen Duft. Lilien, die Boten der Reinheit, Unschuld und des Todes. Diese schöne Blume hatte etwas Groteskes an sich, dass sie liebte.

Seufzend hob sie ihren Kopf und sah in die blauen Augen eines weißen Drachen. Ja, sie waren in 'Kaiba Land'. Seto Kaibas persönliche Vision eines Freizeitparks. Überall liefen Jugendliche mit alten oder neuen Duelldisks rum und kämpften mit grotesk aussehenden Monstern aller Art. Auch einige von Nanakos Gruppe spielten leidenschaftlich gern dieses Spiel. Ihr selbst jedoch gab das Spiel nicht viel. Sie hatte es mal versucht, aber schon bald war sie gelangweilt und hatte ihre gesamte Sammlung ihrem Bruder vermacht. Heute interessierte sie das Spiel auf eine andere Weise und sie zog es zum Beispiel vor lieber neue Designs zu entwerfen.

"Nee-san, es gibt Ärger", flüsterte man ihr ins Ohr und als sie sich aus ihren Gedanken losriss, sah sie auch schon, was los war. Nicht unweit der Gruppe hatte sich ein Tumult gebildet und es schien, als würde da eine Prügelei drohen. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte Nanako das Gesicht eines Jungen, der erst seit einigen Wochen zu ihrer Gruppe gehörte. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Jemand stieß ihn mitten durch die schaulustige Menge, so dass er nicht weit von ihr entfernt auf dem Boden landete. Sofort eilten ein paar Mitglieder auf ihn zu und erkundigten sich nach seinem Zustand. Nanako hingegen drückte sich von der Mauer ab, an der sie gelehnt hatte und ging an ihren Freunden vorbei zu dem Tumult.

"Welcher großkotzige Idiot war das?", brüllte einer ihrer Bodyguards und die Beiden bauten sich zwischen dem Jungen und dem Tumult auf. Sie folgte ihnen in einigen Schritten Abstand.

Der Tumult teilte sich und gab den Blick auf eine schlanke, großgewachsene Gestalt frei. Langsam kam er auf sie zu, doch Nanako hatte schon viel eher ein mulmiges Gefühl gehabt, dass sich jetzt grausam bestätigte. Der Mann, dessen Körpergröße ausreichte um über den Großteil der Anwesenden locker hinweg zu sehen, war kein geringerer als Seto Kaiba.

Für einen Moment stockte ihr der Atem und die Zeit gleich mit. Wenn er sie erkennen würde, dann würde sie ihr Gesicht vor ihm verlieren. Oder viel schlimmer, er würde sie feuern. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt und das in einem so schnellen Wechsel, dass ihr auch noch schlecht wurde. Ihre Knie wurden zu Pudding und ihre Hände, welche zum Glück in Spitzenhandschuhen steckten, waren klatschnass und zitterten. Nur mühsam konnte sie einen Kloß von der Größe eines Fußballs herunter schlucken, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Vertrauen in ihre Stimme verloren.

Setos Blick fixierte nacheinander jeden Anwesenden. Kinder, Gothics, Lolitas und überhaupt, schienen heute nur Spinner hier herum zu hängen. In seiner linken Hand trug er wie eigentlich immer seinen Koffer und die rechte steckte tief in seiner Manteltasche. Jeder schien den Atem anzuhalten und es war, als würde er sich ein Opfer für eine rituelle Erschießung aus der Menge herauspicken. Niemand wagte es zu atmen. Endlich, er schien sich ein Opfer ausgesucht zu haben und langsam setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Unendlich lange schien sein Weg an den zu Salzsäulen gefrorenen Menschen vorbei zu seinem Ziel und selbst als er angekommen war, wartete alles noch einen Moment gespannt ab.

Nanakos Nacken schmerzte. Sie musste den Kopf ziemlich weit zurück beugen um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, denn er spuckte gerade die verrücktesten Dinge aus. Angefangen von den dämlichsten Fluchtversuchen, über weniger überzeugenden Angriffstaktiken, bis hin zu dem stetigen Donnern des 'Du wirst fristlos gekündigt' - Gedankens. Sie spürte die Blicke der Anwesenden und sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihr Gesicht rieseln.

Sein Blick sagte etwas wie: "Was soll der Aufzug?" Aber er sagte nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen befahl er nur etwas, dass wie "Folgen sie mir" klang und es ließ keine Widerworte zu. So starr er sie ansah, so schnell wandte er den Blick von ihr ab und sah hinter sich. Wie aufs Kommando ertönte der Motor seiner Limousine, welche kurz ins Blickfeld kam und ebenso schnell wieder verschwunden war.

Noch eine Weile sah sie dem schwarzen Blitzen der Limousine nach und bemerkte fast nicht, wie er mit einem eisigen Luftzug an ihr vorbei ging. Erst das stechende Gefühl seines Blickes in ihrem Nacken ließ sie zu sich kommen und als sie sich nach ihm umdrehte, stand er ein paar Schritte weiter und wartete alles andere als geduldig. Hatte er sie erkannt?

'Baby' kam auf sie zu und wisperte ihr die Frage "Alles OK?" ins Ohr. Sie sah sehr besorgt aus.

Doch Nanako lächelte sie nur an. Sie wusste nicht genau woher sie die Kraft hatte für dieses Lächeln und ob es überzeugend war, aber die ganze Gruppe schien deswegen erleichtert aufzuatmen. Geschwind folgte sie dann in die Richtung in die Seto dann schon weitergegangen war. Es war schwer das aufkommende Getuschel zu ignorieren, aber es entfernte sich immer weiter von ihr. Immer weiter und irgendwann war es verschwunden.

xXx

Wie ein leises Flüstern schob sich die Tür des Wagons zu und Nanako versuchte angestrengt es sich auf einer der beiden gegenüberliegenden Sitzbänke bequem zu machen. Es war nicht einfach, denn ihr gegenüber saß ihr Boss und es machte ihn nicht angenehmer, dass er schon einmal eine Nacht bei ihr verbracht hatte.

Langsam setzte sich das Gefährt in Bewegung. Sie saßen in einem Zug in Gestalt eines weißen Drachen, welcher sie tief hinein in 'Kaiba Land' brachte. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster führte ins endlose Schwarz eines Tunneltrakts und Nanako zog es vor ihre Hände zu betrachten, welche verängstigt auf ihrem Schoß ruhten.

Sie sah nicht, wie Setos Gesicht sich immer wieder regte. Es schien als wolle er irgendetwas sagen, aber er brachte es nicht bis zu seinen Mund, geschweige denn über seine Lippen. Und gerade als er vielleicht doch den Mut gefunden hatte, unterbrach sie ihn.

"Wieso haben sie einen meiner Freunde geschlagen?" Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn aus ihren großen, dunkel geschminkten Augen an.

Ihm fiel fast die Kinnlade herunter, doch nur seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. Eben noch hatte sie total verschüchtert gewirkt und jetzt sah sie ihn so fest an, dass er sogar einen Funken Wut wahrzunehmen glaubte. Aber er machte keinerlei Anstalten zu antworten.

Plötzlich brach das Licht herein und Nanako blinzelte aus dem Fenster hinaus. Sie war noch nie so tief in 'Kaiba Land' gewesen und sah nun zum ersten Mal aus der Ferne die verschiedenen Landschaften. Bisher war sie immer nur auf dem Vorplatz von 'Kaiba Land' und jetzt war sie direkt auf dem Weg hinein in die Welt aus Hologrammen. Das war also das Paradies für die Spieler von 'Duell Monsters' und sie würde es bald aus der Nähe sehen.

"Spielen sie 'Duell Monsters' Miss Okada?"

Sie wandte den Kopf zu ihm und sah wie er sich eine Duelldisk umschnallte. Sorgfältig, fast schon liebevoll zog er sein Deck hervor und schob es in eine passende Öffnung der Disk. Wie aufs Stichwort stoppte der Wagon und die Türen öffneten sich leise flüsternd. Er sah sie an und schien auf etwas zu warten. In ihr rasselte kurz das 'Miss Okada' durch und wusste, dass er wusste, wer sie war. Umso quälender wurde die Frage 'Was sollte sie hier?' für sie, aber irgendetwas in ihr sagte, dass sie erst einmal abwarten sollte. Alles würde sich früher oder später klären. Zumindest war das der einzigste Gedanke, der sie etwas beruhigte.

"Nein", antwortete sie und bekam sogleich seinen metallenen Koffer vor die Nase gehalten.

"Dann tragen sie das." Wieder ließen seine Worte keine Wiederrede zu.

Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und trat nach ihm aus dem Wagon ins grelle Licht. Dieser Platz, die Haltestelle des Zuges, war eine kahle Stelle inmitten eines Dschungels. Von hier aus sah man nur Wald und Nanako erschrak sich vor der realistischen Wirkung. Seto stand unweit eines Wegweisers und richtete seinen Kragen. Was sie nicht sah oder vielmehr was sie nicht hören konnte war, dass er den Kommunikator benutzte, der in die linke Seite seines Kragens eingearbeitet war. Das aufkommende Surren hinter ihr, ließ sie herum fahren und sie sah gerade noch, wie das Ungetüm von weißem Drachen mitten zwischen den Bäumen im Dschungel verschwand. Warum hatte er sie her gebracht und wieso ist sie ihm gefolgt? Nanako wunderte sich nur noch mehr und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie immer noch aussah wie ein Püppchen. OK, hier sollten angeblich auch die seltsamsten Gestalten umher irren, aber sie fühlte sich trotzdem fehlplatziert. Wieder spürte sie wie Seto sie ansah und so machte sie sich auf den Weg ihm zu folgen. Zu ihrem Unglück steuerte er direkt auf das Dickicht der Wälder zu und wenn sie sich nicht beeilte, würde er darin verschwinden.


	6. Kaiba Land II

**Kaiba Land II**

Schon eine ganze Weile starrte sie auf seinen Rücken. Scheinbar in Gedanken versunken ging er ein paar Schritte weiter vorne vor ihr her und sie betrachtete wie seine gleichmäßigen Schritte seinen Mantel hin und her schwanken ließen. Immer wieder blitzte die Duelldisk an seinem linken Handgelenk auf und immer wieder gab es das knirschende Geräusch seiner Schuhe auf dem Boden. Sie mussten schon eine ganze Weile durch diesen Laubwald irren. Nanako hatte bereits den Dschungel gesehen, war am Rande einer glühenden Wüste entlanggekeucht und sie hatte die weiten Grasebenen überschaut. Doch im Endeffekt hatte sie nur Kämpfe aus der Entfernung beobachtet. In der Dokumentation, welche sie erst an diesem Wochenende gesehen hatte, haben sie auch über diesen Ort berichtet, welcher eine Symbiose zwischen Cybertechnik und realen Aspekten war, sowie eine Kombination aus hypermodernen Kampfarenen, einigen Rätselspielen und sogar kompletten Abenteuern. Doch sie hatte dieses Spiel zu spielen aufgegeben und auch die kurz in ihr aufkommende Lust noch einmal die Karten zwischen den Fingern zu spüren, konnte sie nicht wirklich begeistern.

Der Abstand zwischen ihr und Seto wurde allmählich immer größer. Er hatte ab und zu noch einmal einen Blick über seine Schulter zu ihr zurück geworfen, scheinbar um zu prüfen, ob sie gut mit seinem Koffer umgeht, doch seit geraumer Zeit steuerte er nur noch schnurstracks durch die Landschaften, ohne ihnen auch nur einen Funken Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Ihre Füße wurden schwerer und ihre Schritte träger. Die Zeit hatte sie ganz und gar vergessen, in ihr wuchs die Lust nach ihrer Armbanduhr zu kramen, welche sie sicher verstaut in ihrem Rucksack trug. Doch sie hatte schon genug Probleme mit Seto Schritt zu halten und wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde er hinter der nächsten Wegbiegung im Dickicht des Waldes verschwinden. Mühsam schleppte sie seinen Koffer, welcher sie noch kleiner zu machen schien, so sehr zog er nach unten.

Was hatte er darin gelagert?  
Steine?!

Doch noch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, surrte ein grelles Quieken gepaart mit blendendem Licht an ihr vorbei, so dass sie stehen bleiben musste und völlig perplex dem Ding eine Weile nachsah. Noch einen Moment dauerte es, bis der riesige Lichtpunkt in ihrem Blickfeld verblasst war und auch das Klingeln in ihren Ohren nachgelassen hatte. Verwundert runzelte sie ihre Stirn und wollte schon weitergehen, als es passiert war. Seto war weg.

Regungslos stand sie wie angewurzelt an ein und derselben Stelle und sah regungslos auf ein und denselben Punkt unweit von ihr. Mit einem Mal verließen sie die Kräfte und sie sackte in sich zusammen. Durstig und ausgepowert saß sie mitten auf dem Waldweg zwischen den hohen Bäumen, durch die nur spärlich Licht fiel und schimmernde Flecken um sie herum auf den Boden zauberten. Ein leichter Schwindel ließ sie zittern und Sterne sehen. Wie lange war sie denn nur schon unterwegs? Sich den Rucksack vom Rücken schnallend und eine Flasche Tee heraus ziehend, entschloss sie sich mal eine Pause einzulegen. Sie konnte sich auch noch später auf die Suche nach Seto machen. Obwohl vorher noch gründlich auszudiskutieren blieb, wieso sie das überhaupt tun sollte.

Wie sie so an der Flasche nuckelte fiel ihr Blick auf seinen Koffer, den sie ja freundlicherweise tragen durfte. Was da wohl alles drin war? Sorgfältig sah sie sich um und vergewisserte sich, dass niemand außer ihr in der Nähe war und streckte eine Hand nach dem Verschlussmechanismus aus. Das Zahlenschloss stand auf irgendwelchen Nummern und sie hoffte, dass es die richtige Kombination war. Mit gekreuzten Fingern schob sie die beiden Knöpfe nacheinander nach außen. Zwar brauchte sie doch einen beachtlichen Teil ihrer Kraft, doch es reichte und zu ihrer Freude schnappten die Schlösser auf und der Koffer öffnete sich einen Spalt. Wieder blickte sie um sich und nuckelte noch einmal an der Flasche. War auch wirklich niemand hier? Langsam hob sie den Deckel an und erblickte schon bevor er endgültig geöffnet war ein ganzes Sortiment von Karten. An einige konnte sie sich sogar erinnern, aber so eine Masse hatte sie selten zu Gesicht bekommen. Als sie den Deckel ganz aufgeschoben hatte, erleuchteten die Lichtflecken auch den Rest des Inhaltes und sie erblickte eine in Samt eingelassene Duelldisk. Sie war schmaler, graziler und wirkte überhaupt wesentlich moderner. Kurz kam ihr die Idee, dass es ja ein Prototyp sein konnte. Doch was daran sollte bloß neu sein?

Eine ganze Weile noch blickte sie auf die verschiedenen Karten. Manchmal hatte sie wirklich die Lust verspürt wieder zu spielen, doch jedes Mal wenn sie auf die Karten sah, kamen auch die verdrängten Erinnerungen zu ihr zurück und dieses Spiel hatte einfach zu viele schmerzliche Folgen für sie gehabt. Eilig schloss sie den Koffer wieder, als sie Tränen in sich aufsteigen spürte und versuchte tief durchzuatmen.

Ein erneutes, leiseres Quieken an ihrem Ohr ließ sie aufschrecken. Als sie den Kopf wandte erblickte sie im ersten Moment wieder nur ein helles Licht, doch als sich ihre Augen daran gewöhnt hatten, erblickte sie eine kleine Gestalt.

"Eine Fee", entfuhr es ihr und sie hatte Mühe ihre Überraschung im Zaum zu halten.

Das kleine Wesen surrte um sie herum, flatterte durch ihre Haare und wieder vor ihrer Nase herum. Irgendetwas wollte sie Nanako sagen, aber sie verstand sie nicht. Eine ganze Weile starrte Nanako auf das Lichtwesen, seine kleinen Flügel brachen das Licht in allen Regenbogenfarben und warfen bunte Lichtflecken zusätzlich auf den Boden. Immer noch am Grübeln erhob sie sich langsam, verstaute ihre Trinkflasche wieder in ihrem Rucksack und schnallte sich diesen auf den Rücken, als ihr auch schon ein flaches Lichtfeld ins Auge fiel. Bei genauerem Betrachten war es ein Informationsschild, dass auf eines der vielen Abenteuer hinwies, welche in "Kaiba Land" integriert waren. Nachdem sie einen Moment gebraucht hatte, um die Bedienung des Feldes zu verstehen, las sie von einem Ritterabenteuer mit Feen, Magiern, verschiedenen Monstern und einem mächtigen Drachen als Endgegner. Weniger überrascht als vielmehr amüsiert grinste sie vor sich hin und schüttelte den Kopf. Zum Glück hatte sie keine Duelldisk bei sich, denn laut Spielanleitung wurde jeder mit einbezogen, der sich in diesem Gebiet aufhielt und eine Disk bei sich hatte.

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn.

"Jeder der in Besitz einer Duelldisk ist", murmelte sie vor sich hin, als sie den entscheidenden Satz noch einmal las. Mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl in der Magengegend warf sie einen Blick auf ihre rechte Hand in der sie den Koffer trug. So allmählich verstand sie, wieso Seto durch die verschiedenen Gebiete geeilt war. Nicht, dass er sie irgendwie schützen wollte, vielmehr hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er keine Lust gehabt hatte, sich von einem der vielen Abenteuer aufhalten zu lassen. Gerade als sie fertig geworden war mit Lesen, schob sich ein düsterer Schatten über das grünliche Leuchten des Informationsfeldes, welches nur eine Projektion war. Zusätzlich drang ein etwas unangenehmer Geruch von wildem Tier in ihre Nase und auch das schwere Keuchen in ihrem Nacken, machte die ganze Situation nicht angenehmer.

"Kyaaaa!"

Was war das? Seto erwachte aus seinen Gedanken und bremste seine Schritte. "Haben sie das auch gehört?" Fragend wandte er sich um, doch widererwartend war sie nicht da. Schneller als Seto es begreifen konnte, hatte sein Körper auch schon eine Ladung Adrenalin ausgespuckt, welches nun in einem Affenzahn durch seinen Körper schoss. Er brauchte keinen Taschenrechner um die Fakten zusammenzufassen und zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass seine Vermisste wohl in unmittelbarem Zusammenhang mit dem Schrei stand. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich vor einem Insekt erschreckt. Sein Puls war gerade dabei sich wieder zu beruhigen, als er hämisch grinsend zurück in die Richtung ging, aus der er gekommen war und in der er Nanako in einer peinlichen Lage erwartete. Obwohl er sich sicher war, dass es wohl nur eine Bagatelle war, wegen der sie so geschrieen hatte, doch je weiter er zurück ging umso nagender wurden seine Zweifel. Irgendetwas hatte er übersehen. Immer schneller wurden seine Schritte, bis er einen flotten Laufschritt erreicht hatte.

Endlich bog er um die letzte Kurve und war froh, sie erreicht zu haben. Doch das Ding, dass sich da über sie gebeugt hatte und der Grund für diesen Schrei gewesen war, war alles andere als ein harmloses Insekt.

"Miss Okada!"

Überrascht ihren Namen zu hören, blinzelte Nanako in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war und sie erblickte Seto in sichtlicher Hektik. Ihre Lage wurde von Augenblick zu Augenblick unangenehmer. Vor allem, weil sie langsam begriff, dass dies alles immer noch nur ein Spiel war. Besonders Setos kühle Ruhe, welche zusehends wieder Besitz von ihm ergriff, ließ sie verstehen, dass es wohl halb so schlimm war. Seelenruhig zog er eine Karte vom Stapel seines Decks aus der Duelldisk und aktivierte ein nicht weniger realistisch wirkendes Monster, dass ihren Peiniger mit nur einem Schlag in Pixelfetzen zerriss.

Ein quälender Moment Stille lag zwischen ihnen, in dem auch das von Seto beschworene Monster wieder verschwand.

"Interessanter Verehrer, reicht es nicht für einen Looser?"

Der Klang seiner Stimme hatte sich radikal verändert. Nanako lief es kalt den Rücken runter. Das war er also, Seto der Duellant. Sie hatte schon davon gehört, dass Setos Charakter einen gewaltigen Sadismus entwickelte, sobald er in einem Duell steckte und jetzt bekam sie eine volle Breitseite davon ab.

Mit immer noch leicht zittrigen Knien rappelte sie sich vom Boden auf und ordnete ihre Kleidung. Ihr schönes Kleid hatte einige ungeplante Falten und Knitterstellen abbekommen, aber viel mehr hatte sie sein dämlicher Kommentar getroffen. Mit zunehmender Fassung zog sie ihre Handschuhe zurrecht und sah zu ihm herüber, wie er sie mit verschränkten Armen musterte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und einen Moment lang war die Luft zwischen ihnen wie elektrisiert.

Ihre Augen sahen fest zu ihm herüber und je länger sie seinen Kommentar im Raum stehen ließ, umso unbehaglicher wurde ihm zumute. Er war es gewohnt, dass man eine Regung zeigte, seien es unkontrollierte Wutausbrüche, Angstzittern oder einfach nur die Flucht des Gegenüber. Aber sie wählte weder das eine, noch das andere und erst Recht nicht das Letztere. Diese Gleichgültigkeit, die sie gegenüber seinen Spitzen an den Tag legte, forderten jedes Mal aufs Neue seine Willensstärke heraus. Doch dieses mal musste er ein Stückchen zu weit gegangen sein, denn je länger sie ihn ansah umso finsterer wurde ihr Blick, zumindest schien es ihm so und dabei bewegte sich kaum ein Muskel in ihrem Gesicht. Waren ihre Augenbrauen vorhin auch schon so nah beieinander? Sie sah direkt wütend aus, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Nanako sah ihn einen ganzen Moment an und dachte über einiges nach, als er anfing zwei- dreimal zu blinzeln und dann den Blick von ihr abwandte. Seine Arme hatten sich wieder gelockert und hingen gerade etwas nutzlos neben ihm herum. Irgendetwas in der Ferne hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen und sie wandte den Kopf in dieselbe Richtung, um zu sehen, was dort wohl war.

Aber da war nichts.

Es ging nicht. Er konnte einfach keine Sekunde länger in ihre Augen sehen. Mehr und mehr bohrten sich die Erinnerungen ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht in seinen Kopf und die Dinge, über die er damals schon nachgedacht hatte. Wieder spürte er das samtige Fell einer Katze zwischen seinen Fingern, erneut umnebelte ihn der leichte Duft von Apfel und zum wiederholten Male sah er sie, wie sie ans Fenster gelehnt auf dem Fensterbrett gesessen hatte und dort eingekuschelt in eine dicke Decke eingeschlafen war. Sein Herz pumpte wieder einen Schwall kochenden Blutes durch seinen Körper, dessen Hitze ihm direkt in den Kopf stieg. "Gehen wir weiter", brummte er und ging einige Schritte den Weg entlang.

Erstarrt stand sie noch eine Weile auf ein und demselben Fleckchen Erde. Sie hatte das gerade nicht wirklich gesehen, oder? Wenn sie heute nicht ausnahmsweise ihre Kontaktlinsen drin gehabt hätte, dann würde sie jetzt schauen, ob ihre Brille noch in Ordnung war. Da dies aber nicht der Fall war, musste es wohl wirklich so sein. Gerade, als Seto seinen Kopf abgewandt hatte, glaubte sie einen Hauch von Röte auf seinen Wangen erkennen zu können. Nur das würde bedeuten, dass er entweder Fieber hatte oder gar durch irgendetwas verlegen geworden war. Dieser Mann war nicht gerade eben errötet, oder?


	7. Schlag auf Schlag

**Schlag auf Schlag**

Eine ganze Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Immer wieder bremste er seine Schritte um mit ihr auf derselben Höhe zu bleiben, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit war in die leere Ferne gerichtet wie sie feststellen musste, wenn sie kurz zu ihm herüber sah. Der Kragen seines Mantels verbarg den Großteil seines Gesichtes und so konnte sie nur immer wieder einmal einen kurzen Blick auf seine eisblauen Augen werfen. Irgendetwas schien ihn schwer zu beschäftigen, aber es wirkte nicht so, als ob es etwas mit ihrer derzeitigen Umgebung zu tun hatte. Denn er war wieder in einen Zustand geraten, in dem er weder nach links noch nach rechts sah und somit dem Spiel keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Nanako für ihren Teil hatte auch nicht mehr wirklich Lust sinnlos durch die Gegend zu laufen. Ihre Füße taten noch immer weh und Hunger quälte sie auch schon eine Zeit lang. Als ihr Magen erneut leise grummelte, blieb sie mit einem hörbaren Seufzen stehen, stellte den Koffer auf dem Boden ab und starrte in Richtung ihres leeren Magens.

Seto stoppte abrupt, als ihre Gestalt aus seinem Augenwinkel verschwand. Er wandte den Kopf zurück und musterte sie. "Was ist", brummte er, als hätte sie ihn aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen und einen schönen Traum gestört.

"Ich habe Hunger", quengelte sie und wirkte zum ersten Mal so kindlich, wie es ihr Outfit ihm schon die ganze Zeit weiß machen wollte.

Mürrisch rollte er mit den Augen.

"Und überhaupt, was soll ich hier?" Blinzelnd hob sie ihren Blick und sah zu ihm, dessen Mimik sich gerade wieder von seinem stillen Protest zur gewohnt kalten Maske glättete. Einen Moment lang begegnete sie starr seinem Blick, hinter dem er angestrengt nachzudenken schien. Nanako für ihren Teil war es leid, sie drehte sich langsam um 360 Grad und sah sich aufmerksam um.

"Was soll das schon wieder?"

"Ich schaue mich nach einem Infofeld um", blaffte sie zurück und verzog genervt den Mund. "Dann weiß ich wo es hier raus geht."

Ganz langsam verschränkte er seine Arme und verfolgte ihre Suchaktion mit Skepsis und einem Funken Schadenfreude. Was sie nicht wissen konnte war, dass sie die ganze Zeit im Kreis gelaufen waren und die nächsten Meter direkt zur Bahnstation führten. Bei der Gelegenheit warf er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Mokuba sollte genügend Zeit gehabt haben, damit alles fertig war. Und überhaupt, wieso hatte er sich zu der Aktion breitschlagen lassen? Den ganzen Tag lang, war ihm sein Bruder auf die Nerven gegangen mit seinen aberwitzigen Ideen. Am schlimmsten jedoch war, dass er selbst schon darauf gekommen war und Mokuba hatte es einfach eher ausgesprochen.

"Da ist ja eine", unterbrach sie seine Gedanken mit einem kleinen Freudenschrei. Ihre überschwängliche Freude machte ihr beinahe selber Angst, sie steckte wohl schon zu lange in diesem Kleid und war außerdem auch noch viel zu lange mit Eisklotz Kaiba unterwegs. Ihr Hang zum Ausgleichen verschiedenster Charaktere führte diesmal zu einem Übermaß an Kindlichkeit.

Wie sie so freudig auf das in der Nähe leuchtende Infofeld zuhopste, erinnerte sie ihn viel zu sehr an Mokuba, so dass er das aufkommendes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken konnte. Sein Mund spannte sich kurz und es schauderte ihn. Zum Glück hatte er seine Mimik noch rechtzeitig wieder gebändigt, als sie zu ihm herüber sah. Ihr Blick war seltsam.

Nanako fühlte sich kräftig veralbert, als sie einen Blick auf die dargestellte Landkarte warf und darauf direkt neben einer Bahnstation ein roter 'Sie befinden sich hier' - Pfeil blinkte. Mit einem fragenden Blick sah sie zu Seto herüber, sie wollte wohl herausfinden, ob es Zufall oder Absicht war. Die ganze Sache kam ihr mehr und mehr spanisch vor. Erst schleppt er sie von ihren Freunden weg, hinein in diese Cyberwelt und dann spielt er nicht eine einzige Partie. Den Touristenführer hatte er auch nicht gerade heraushängen lassen und wieder kam ihr die Frage in den Sinn: 'Was zum Henker will der heute nur von mir?'.

Das kurze Piepen in seinem linken Ohr rettete ihn aus der Situation. Es war der Kommunikator in seinem Kragen, der sich gerade meldete, diesen aktivierend nahm er seinen Koffer, wandte sich ab und ging langsam in Richtung der Bahnstation. "Ja, Mokuba was gibt es?"

Langsam neigte sie ihren Kopf, sah ihm einen Moment nach und warf dann noch einmal einen Blick auf die Landkarte. Mit dem Zeigefinger folgte sie langsam der Route, die sie in der ganzen Zeit zurück gelegt hatten. Kein Wunder das sie Hunger hatte, stellte sie fest. Bei der Gelegenheit schnallte sie sich ihren Rucksack ab, kramte nach ihrer Armbanduhr und bekam einen halben Herzinfarkt, als sie die Zeit darauf sah. Es war beinahe Abend und dabei waren sie nur durch die Gegend gelaufen. Wie riesig war diese zu groß geratene Kampfarena?

Das mit einem Mal vertraut klingende Schnauben der Bahn, versetzte sie vom ersten Schock in einen zweiten. Wenn sie nicht die Beine in die Hand nehmen würde, dann würde sie die Bahn verpassen und sie wollte nicht wissen, wie lange die nächste auf sich warten lassen würde. Eilig packte sie ihre Uhr ein, warf den Rucksack über eine Schulter und spurtete los. Leider war ihr Sprint nur von kurzer Dauer, als sie ungebremst in jemanden hinein rannte. Sie hatte nicht aufgepasst und bevor sie sah, wen sie getroffen hatte, erblickte sie Sterne. Durch einen plötzlich aufkommenden Schwindelanfall streckte sie aus Reflex ihre Hand aus und wurde von einer anderen aufgefangen, die sie rettend hielt, so dass sie nicht hinfiel. Eine andere, große und warme Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter.

"Entschuldigung", stammelte sie sich den Kopf haltend.

"Sie brauchen sich nicht entschuldigen dafür, dass sie keine Augen im Kopf haben", feixte Seto.

Nanako schob sich aus seinen Armen, sich aber immer noch den Kopf haltend. "Sehr witzig", murmelte sie und stricht sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte ihn voll erwischt und sah sicher aus, als hätte sie in eine Steckdose gefasst. Wieder kam eine seiner Hände näher, sie schloss ihre Augen, als er ihr Haar berührte.

"Hey ist das nicht der Großkotz von Kaiba?" Eine aufbrausende und zum zerreißen gespannte Stimme schwappte vom Bahnhofsplatz zu ihnen herüber.

Richtig gruselig klang das Grummeln, das sie von Seto aus zu hören glaubte. Langsam richtete er sich auf, wandte sich halb um und gab den Blick auf eine Gruppe Jugendlicher frei. Sie bestand aus drei Mädchen und drei Jungs.

'Heute scheint mein Glückstag zu sein', dachte er für sich und warf einen tödlichen Blick zu Katsuya Jonouchi, Mazaki Anzu und den anderen. Yugi fehlte, wie er feststellte, aber das machte die Sache ein klein bisschen angenehmer.

Langsam runzelte sie ihre Stirn. "Ryu?" Sofort hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit von Ryuuji Otogi, der sie aus seinen stechend grünen Augen ansah.

"Nana?"

Fröhlich eilte sie auf ihn zu und die Beiden umarmten sich kurz. "Was machst du denn hier? Ich denke du bevorzugst Würfel?"

Er hob nur kurz die Schultern und grinste. Dann aber realisierte er, wieso sie aus derselben Richtung wie Seto gekommen war und er glaubte auch sie näher beieinander gesehen zu haben, als es für jemanden wie Seto mit fremden Leuten üblich war. "Was treibst du hier, Nana? Ist heute nicht dein Clubtreffen?"

Ihr Lächeln war schief und es war die Ursache dafür, dass Otogi eine Augenbraue hob. Verlegen kichernd zog sie ihn ein paar Schritte beiseite und wisperte ihm ins Ohr: "Das erkläre ich dir mal bei Gelegenheit." Wieder mit normaler Stimme entschuldigte sie sich dafür, dass sie es leider eilig hatte und nun gehen musste. Als sie Otogi nicken sah, verbeugte sie sich kurz vor ihm, dann vor seinen Freunden und machte sich auf den Weg zur ungeduldig wartenden und vor sich hin schnaubenden Bahn. Wie sie so die Tür zum Wagon passierte, hörte sie immer noch das laute Gekeife von einem von Otogis Freunden. Wie konnte man nur so laut sein? Er war genauso laut, wie er blond war. Mürrisch wandte sie sich noch einmal um. Sie wollte sich den Typen noch einmal genauer ansehen. So im Drehen murmelte sie: "Wie kann man nur so nerven?"

"Ganz meine Meinung", brummelte er und war erneut die Endhaltestelle ihrer Bewegung. "Wird das zur Gewohnheit?"

Nanako blinzelte zu ihm hoch. Sie hatte sich gerade etwas ähnliches gedacht, als sie erneut in ihn hinein gerannt war. Ihr Gesicht hatte sie alles andere als gewollt auf seine Brust gedrückt. Nicht nur das ihre Lage wieder einmal mit jeder Sekunde peinlicher wurde nein, im Gegensatz zu vorhin benebelte ihr nun zusätzlich auch noch sein Parfum die Sinne.

Mit dem lauten Pfeifen der Bahn packte er sie grob mit einer Hand an der Schulter und stieß sie rückwärts auf eine der Bänke. "Sie sind noch nicht entlassen für heute", brummelte er und platzierte sich ihr gegenüber auf der Bank. Diesmal fehlte irgendwie der gewisse Unterton, mit dem er immer sicherstellte, dass ihm keiner Widerstand leisten konnte.

Abwartend sah sie ihn an. Sein letzter Kommentar hatte geklungen als käme noch etwas danach. "Und?"

Langsam hob er den Blick, mit dem er kurz zuvor noch beobachtet hatte, wie er den Koffer neben sich auf der Bank platzierte. "Mokuba hat mich gebeten, ihn zusammen mit ihnen abzuholen", fügte er hinzu und wieder fehlte seiner Stimme die altvertraute Festigkeit.

'Er log', stellte sie fest, aber sie wusste nicht warum und wenn Mokuba da mit drin steckte, dann konnte es nicht so schlimm werden. Oder? Immer noch mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl in der Gegend lehnte sie sich zurück, machte es sich auf der Bank bequem und sah hinaus aus dem Fenster. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Otogi und seine Freunde im Wald verschwanden.

Mit einem sanften Rucken setzte sich die Bahn in Form des blauäugigen, weißen Drachens in Bewegung und bahnte sich den Weg durch 'Kaiba Land' hinein in das finstere Tunnelsystem.

Schweigen legte sich um die Beiden, und nur noch das leise Rauschen der Bahn schwappte zwischen ihnen hin und her.

xXx

'Was für eine Proletenschleuder', dachte sie für sich, als sie vor der schwarz glänzenden Limousine stand und der Chauffeur mit seinen weißen Handschuhen die Tür für sie aufhielt. Der Blick des Mannes war ins Leere gerichtet und schien keinerlei Notiz von ihr zu nehmen. Vorsichtig und ihr Kleid beisammen haltend kletterte sie hinein und suchte sich einen Sitzplatz in Fahrtrichtung. Seto nahm neben ihr Platz und wies den Chauffeur an, eine ihr unbekannte Adresse anzusteuern. Sie spürte die Wärme seines Beines neben sich und hoffte kurz, dass er den letzten Millimeter noch heran rücken würde und dann holte sie die Verrücktheit ihres Wunsches zurück in die Gegenwart. Sie raffte ihren Rock zusammen und rutschte von ihm weg, näher an das Fenster neben sich.

Die Umgebung setzte sich in Bewegung und sie sah den Vorplatz von 'Kaiba Land' an sich vorbei rutschen. Sie fragte sich, wieso ihre Freunde einfach gegangen waren, ohne sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Nicht ein einziger hatte auf sie gewartet, nicht einmal ihre zwei Schatten waren da und der Platz war erschreckend leer gewesen. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich zunehmender unwohl, da draußen gab es nichts mehr, dass sie noch sehen wollte und so widmete sie sich dem Inneren des Wagens.

Seine langen, grazilen Finger tänzelten auf seinem Knie auf und ab. Sein Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet und sein Mund kräuselte sich hin und wieder in einem der Mundwinkel. Woran er wohl gerade dachte? Worüber zerbrach er sich nur so den Schädel? Langsam lehnte sie den Kopf an das Fenster und schloss die Augen. Der Hunger hatte sie zermürbt und sie wurde zunehmend schläfriger, bis sie schließlich wegschlummerte.

xXx

"Wir sind da", brummelte Seto und seine Stimme vibrierte an ihrer Wange. Müde blinzelte sie, kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an das warme, weiche... Fenster? Ihre Augen öffneten sich schlagartig und ihr Kopf ruckte mit ihrem Oberkörper in eine aufrechte Sitzposition. Mehr oder weniger erfreut stellte sie fest, dass das Fenster auf der anderen Seite war und sie nicht daran gelehnt hatte. Aber an was hatte sie dann gelehnt? Immer wieder hallte diese Frage in ihrem Kopf nach, als das Licht herein brach und parallel dazu Seto aus dem Wagen stieg. Das Gesicht des Chauffeurs verlautete ihr, dass sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren und sie krabbelte ebenfalls aus dem gedämpften Licht der Limousine ins Freie.

Vor ihnen ragte ein mehrstöckiger Wohnblock in den Himmel. Das Aussehen deutete auf teure Eigentumswohnungen hin und sie fragte sich, ob er hier vielleicht sogar wohnte. Mit einem dumpfen Knall schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr und kurz darauf setzte sich die Limousine wieder in Bewegung. Nanako sah ihr nach, wie sie um die Ecke bog. Wenn sie Mokuba wirklich nur abholen wollten, wieso wartete dann sein Wagen nicht auf ihn? Ein Halteverbotsschild sah sie nicht und den Vorplatz hätte der Wagen auch nicht unnötig verstopft. Für das Anwesen wäre das schwarze Funkeln sogar eine große Bereicherung gewesen. Setos schwere Schritte rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken. Eilig folgte sie ihm die Stufen hinauf in die Vorhalle.

xXx

Geräuschlos schob sich der Fahrstuhl hinter ihr und sie blickte in einen langen, leeren Gang. Sie waren bis in das letzte Stockwerk gefahren und nun stand sie an diesem leeren Ort. Seto ging zielstrebig auf die einzigste Tür hier oben zu, blieb vor ihr stehen und sah zu Nanako herüber. Sein Blick fragte, 'Kommen sie?' und sie musste unweigerlich nicken. Langsam näherte sie sich ihm und sah, wie er die Tür langsam aufschob.

"Gehen sie vor", murmelte er.

Einen Augenblick noch sah sie ihn an und dann durch den Spalt hinein in den Raum dahinter. Es war stockdunkel und sie trat Schritt für Schritt langsam in die fremde Umgebung, als alles Schlag auf Schlag über sie herein brach.

Zuerst fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss.  
Dann drang von irgendwoher das klagende Miauen einer Katze.  
Als nächstes explodierten unzählige Knallkörper,  
bevor zum Schluss das Licht mit einem einstimmigen "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" wieder ansprang.

Eine Weile blinzelte sie ob des grellen Lichtes, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte, als auch schon Mokuba auf sie zugerannt kam und sie stürmisch umarmte.

"Da seid ihr ja", strahlte er und hielt sie eine Armlänge vor sich. "Hübsch siehst du aus."

Nanako konnte nicht anders und wurde von seinem warmen Lächeln sofort angesteckt. "Was wird denn gefeiert", fragte sie und ahnte noch nicht, was Mokuba für sie ausgeheckt hatte.

Dieser neigte leicht seinen Kopf und seine Wuschelhaare wogten zur Seite. "Deinen Einzug in diese schmucke Wohnung."

Ihr fiel die Kinnlade herunter und sie starrte ihn fassungslos an. Wie gelähmt ließ sie sich von Mokuba in das atemberaubend große Wohnzimmer führen in der doch tatsächlich ihre gesamte Clique Stellung bezogen hatte und zu ihr herüber sah, winkten und ausgelassen feierten.

"Du hast uns gar nicht erzählt, dass du in so eine Gegend umziehst", rief 'Baby' von irgendwoher und tauchte wie ein Delphin aus der Menge vor ihr auf. "Ich wusste ja nicht einmal wo du vorher gewohnt hast." Sie drückte Nanako eine Coladose in die Hand und tauchte wieder in der Menge unter.

Immer noch völlig überrumpelt stand sie inmitten ihrer Freunde. Mokuba löste sich von ihr und so stand sie inmitten einer ihr fremden Wohnung, zwischen ihren Freunden mit einer Coladose in der Hand. Nervös fummelte sie den Verschluss der Dose auf und trank einen Schluck von dem prickelndem Getränk. Es tat gut, endlich etwas im Bauch zu haben. Wie seltsam, dass sie sich sofort wohler zu fühlen schien, als sie die Gegenwart ihrer zwei Bodyguards neben sich spürte. Die Beiden hatten sogar mal keine Zigarette in der Hand sondern Salzstangen und anderen Knabberkram.

"Schmucke Wohnung", murmelte einer und knabberte geräuschvoll vor sich hin.

"Entschuldigt mich", murmelte Nanako, drückte einem von ihnen ihre Cola in die Hand und stiefelte zurück zum Eingang, wo Seto noch immer rumstand und alles aus der Ferne betrachtete. "Ich kann mir das nicht leisten", blaffte sie ihn an und versuchte ihre Stimme so gut es ging zu unterdrücken.

"Das ist kein Problem", hauchte ihr Mokubas Stimme ins Ohr und als sie sich zu ihm umwandte, lächelte er sie fröhlich an. "Überlass diese Sache ruhig uns", fügte er hinzu und warf einen herzallerliebsten Blick zu Seto, dessen Gesicht klar ausdrückte, dass er eher das Mittel zum Zweck und Mokuba der Drahtzieher in diesem Spiel gewesen war. Bei diesem Gesicht musste Mokuba wieder lachen und eilte in die Menge von Nanakos Freunden und gab sich der Party hin.

Nanako stand vor Seto und beide sahen sich mit demselben Blick an. So recht wollte keiner glauben, was hier vor sich ging und doch schienen sie gleichermaßen hilflos. Plötzlich runzelte Seto die Stirn und als er sich nach der Ursache umsah, fiel sein Blick wieder auf seinen Fuß und Nanako folgte diesem ebenfalls. Da saß doch tatsächlich eine Katze auf Setos Fuß und schmiegte sich an sein Bein.

"Kuro", entfuhr es ihr und als die Katze ihren Namen hörte, blickte sie auf und erkannte ihr Frauchen. Froh, endlich noch ein paar bekannte Gesichter zu erkennen, sprang sie Nanako in die Arme und ließ sich kraulen. Setos Hand wischte kurz über Kuros Kopf, ganz knapp vorbei an der ihrigen. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich, keiner regte sich und dann traten sie voneinander weg.

"Danke", murmelte sie, unsicher für wen es bestimmt war.

Seto brummelte nur irgendetwas unverständliches und sah der Party aus sicherer Entfernung zu, in der kurz darauf auch der rote Haarschopf Nanakos verschwand.


	8. Leises Weinen

**Leises Weinen**

Nachdem sie sich gründlich abgeduscht hatte stieg sie in das dampfende, heiße Bad und gab sich dem intensiven Duft des ätherischen Öls hin. Im Hintergrund zerfetzte die Musik, welche aus dem Radio dröhnte, die nächtliche Stille. Es war gegen zehn Uhr und vor knapp einer Stunde waren die letzten Gäste gegangen, was soviel hieß wie Mokuba und Seto. Bis zum Hals lehnte sie sich zurück in das Wasser und schloss genießerisch ihre Augen. Heute war soviel passiert, stellte sie fest und jetzt brauchte sie erst einmal einen Moment Ruhe um alles noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen. Demnach schien Seto wirklich seinen Sonntag dafür geopfert zu haben, sie durch die Gegend zu schleifen, nur damit Mokuba ihre Wohnung ausräumen und ihren ganzen Kram in diese schmucke Eigentumswohnung zu schaffen. Wenn sie richtig darüber nachdachte, wusste sie nicht einmal wo genau sie war. Sie hatte doch die ganze Zeit im Auto geschlafen. Nachdenklich rollte sie sich in der Wanne auf den Bauch und ließ beide Arme über den Wannenrand nach draußen hängen.

Tropf, tropf, auf den warmen Fließen.

Nachdenklich starrte sie auf die entstehende Pfütze und wischte mit einem Finger darin herum. Die Musik, welche noch immer aus dem Wohnzimmer herein schwappte wurde langsam ruhiger und machte sie zusätzlich zu der entspannenden Wirkung des Bades wieder so schläfrig. Müde schloss sie ihre Augen, legte den Kopf auf ihre Arme und schlummerte sacht ein.

xXx

Pling... pling... pling...

Ein seltsames Geräusch, als würde jemand mit einem Löffel ganz vorsichtig ein Kristallglas anschlagen, weckte mich auf. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und fand mich in einer finsteren Gegend wieder. Es war kalt und als ich mich aufraffte, spürte ich Gras unter meinen Händen. Verwundert hob ich meine Hand vor mein Gesicht, sie war seltsam schlank und ungewöhnlich hellhäutig. Lange konnte ich mich nicht darüber wundern, wie ich auszusehen schien, denn ein leises Schluchzen wabberte durch die Dunkelheit. Verwundert hob ich den Blick und sah mich um. Woher kam dieses Geräusch? Klang, als würde jemand weinen. Langsam erhob ich mich und bemerkte das Gras auch an meinen Füßen. Ich war barfuss und auch meine Garderobe ließ einiges zu wünschen übrig. Denn wie ich feststellen musste trug ich nur ein verblichenes, altes Gewand. Wieder unterbrach ein Wimmern meine Gedanken.

"Hallo?"

Meine Stimme hallte durch den Raum und sie war mir völlig fremd. So langsam überkam mich das Gefühl, dass ich vielleicht sogar in einem anderen Körper stecken würde und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ich den Mut gefunden hatte, ein paar Schritte in die Dunkelheit hinein zu gehen. Wieder drang das Wimmern zu mir und es lief mir kalt den Rücken herunter. In der Ferne tauchte ein helles Licht auf, doch noch konnte ich nichts genaues erkennen. Langsam und vorsichtig ging ich über das kühle Gras, dass unter meinen Füßen kitzelte, näher auf das Licht zu. Je näher ich kam umso deutlich wurde das Wimmern und ab und zu erklang auch ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen.

"Mama", schluchzte jemand.

Schneller als ich es geglaubt hätte durchschritt ich die Entfernung und stand am Rande des Leuchtens. Vor mir lag etwas, von dem dieses Leuchten auszugehen schien und es hatte eine Oberfläche aus Kristall.

Pling...

Wieder dieses seltsame Geräusch, doch diesmal sah ich, woher es kam. Dieses Ding war die Ursache dafür, denn links und rechts von ihm hoben sich zwei Schwingen und ragten bedrohlich in die Höhe. Wie verzaubert musste ich es ansehen, ich konnte nicht wiederstehen und Angst verspürte ich in mir auch nicht. Von diesem Wesen mit den kristallenen Schwingen ging eine vertraute Aura aus und ich spürte mich beinahe geborgen.

"Weinst du?"

Zwei Augen öffneten sich und sahen mich starr an. Sie waren von einem milden Blau und je länger ich in sie hinein sah umso freundlicher schienen sie mich anzusehen. Dieses Wesen hob langsam seinen Kopf, bis es mir direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Gespannt hielt ich den Atmen an, als ich die Gestalt eines Drachens aus Kristall vor mir sah, dessen Schwingen sich leicht hoben und senkten und dabei dieses leise Klingen verursachten. Wie in Trance streckte ich meine Hand nach dem Kopf des Drachens aus und berührte sacht dessen Haut. Sie war kühl, wie ich vermutet hatte und doch ging von ihm ein dumpfes Pochen aus, wie das ferne Schlagen eines Herzens. In seinen sanften blauen Augen spiegelte sich eine Gestalt, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie hatte langes Haar und große, traurige Augen. Als ich mich jedoch etwas näher zu der Spiegelung beugte, musste ich feststelle, dass ich mir selbst in die Augen sah. Wer bin ich?

"Mama, hilf mir", schluchzte wieder jemand und es kam nicht von dem Drachen, wie ich vermutet hatte, sondern von etwas, dass dieser in seinen Klauen hielt.

Langsam senkte ich meinen Blick auf den Boden. Dort und eng umschlungen vom Körper des Drachens lag ein zusammen gerolltes, kleines Kind. Von seinem Schluchzen ergriffen kniete ich mich neben es und wollte sein Haar berühren, als sich die Umarmung des Drachens etwas löste und das Kind seinen Kopf hob. An meiner Hand vorbei huschend, spürte ich seine Umarmung um meinen Bauch und wie es sich noch enger an mich drückte. Im ersten Moment überrascht, legte ich bald meine Arme um es und versuchte es zu trösten.

"Sch...", hauchte ich und streichelte sein Haar und seinen Rücken.

Langsam schob sich der Kopf des Kristallenen Drachens in mein Blickfeld und er rieb sich kurz an meiner Hand. Wieder sahen wir uns an und nur das herzzerreißende Schluchzen war zwischen uns. Die Gestalt des Drachens verblasste mit einem mal, bis sie sich in einen seichten Nebel verwandelt hatte und mich und das Kind umhüllte. Ein brennender Schmerz auf meinem Rücken, ließ mich beinahe das Bewusstsein verlieren, als ich mich wieder gefasst hatte und meinen Kopf so weit es ging umwand, sah ich die Schwingen des Drachens auf meinem Rücken. Unentwegt schwangen sie leicht hin und her und zum ersten Mal schien es mir, als würden sie ein leises Lied erklingen lassen. Ein sehr beruhigendes und doch unendlich trauriges Lied, dass mich immer schläfriger machte. Mein Kopf wurde immer schwerer und ich senkte ihn etwas nach vorne. Auf meinem Schoß lag der Körper des Kindes und es schien so, als wäre es eingeschlafen. Lächelnd strich ich ihm über die Wange.

"Du musst sein Herz erweichen", dröhnte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Blitze schlugen über mir zusammen und alles um mich herum verfiel in einen Zeitraffer. Geblendet wollte ich nachsehen, was mit dem Kind war, doch alles was ich noch sah, waren starre eisblaue Augen. Sie starrten mich weit aufgerissen an.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zerriss alles.

xXx

Zu Tode erschrocken fuhr Nanako auf, konnte sich gerade noch am Wannenrand festhalten, um nicht in das heiße Wasser zu rutschen und im schlimmsten Falle auch noch zu ertrinken. "Was zum", entfuhr es ihr und als sie sich umsah, blickte sie in die weit aufgerissenen Augen von Kuro. Scheinbar hatte sie sich genauso erschrocken wie Nanako sich selbst und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie realisiert hatte, was passiert war. "Kuro, alles in Ordnung?"

Mit immer noch leicht zitternden Händen sammelte sie die Scherben vom Badezimmerfußboden auf. Kuro hatte eine gläserne Flasche Duschbad umgeworfen und wie Nanako feststellen musste, sogar noch rechtzeitig. Denn sie war im heißen Aromabad eingeschlafen und sie hätte sich eine dicke Lungenentzündung holen können, wenn sie nicht bald aufgeweckt werden würde. Zum Glück hatte sie eine stets hungrige kleine Katze, die auf sich aufmerksam zu machen wusste.

Nachdem sie die Scherben aufgesammelt und das Duschgel aufgewischt hatte, saugte sie vorsichtshalber noch einmal durch, bevor sie sich ein Handtuch umwarf um Kuro das Abendessen hinzustellen. Wie das Trockenfutter so in den Fressnapf rieselte, erinnerte sie das polternde Geräusch an etwas, dass sie vorhin geträumt hatte. Nur wusste sie nicht mehr genau worum es ging und je weiter die Zeit voranschritt umso mehr entfernte sich die Handlung von ihr. "So lass es dir schmecken, Kleine." Sie strich noch einmal über das schwarze Fell und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer. Fast schon zu entspannt durch das heiße Bad warf sie sich auf das Sofa und schaltete durch die Kanäle. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie nur knapp zehn Minuten geschlafen hatte und so kam sie gerade rechtzeitig zu ihrem Film.

Gerade als der Vorspann angefangen hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf ihr Handy, welches sie vor sich auf den niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch gelegt hatte. Ihr kam das Treffen mit Ryuuji Otogi wieder in den Sinn und das sie schon ewig nichts mehr von ihm gehört hatte. Entschlossen legte sie die Fernbedienung beiseite, beugte sich vor und griff nach dem Handy. Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass sie seine Nummer noch eingespeichert hatte und rief ihn an. Noch während es klingelte hopste Kuro auf das Sofa, schlich zu ihr und ließ sich kraulen. Nach kurzem Warten meldete er sich auch schon und begrüßte sie fröhlich. "Hallo Ryu, ich wollte mich mal wieder bei dir melden", antwortete sie und verfiel in ein angeregtes Gespräch.

xXx

Der Himmel war nachtschwarz und die Sterne schienen sich mit jedem Augenblick mehr und mehr zu entfernen. Tief lehnte Seto in dem Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin, in dem ein altmodisches Holzfeuer brannte und blickte aus der großen Fensterfront in die Nacht hinaus.

Der Haarschopf seines Dieners beugte sich in sein Blickfeld und offerierte ihm ein Whiskeyglas. "Das Aspirin, dass sie gewünscht haben Mister Kaiba", formulierte dieser akzentfrei und begleitet von übergenauer Aussprache.

Müde wandte er den Kopf und sah zu, wie der Butler eine weiße, dicke Tablette hineinwarf, die sofort hektisch anfing zu sprudeln. Als ihm das Glas in makellosen, schneeweißen Handschuhen dargeboten wurde, streckte er seine Hand danach aus und umfasst es fest. Man musste froh sein, dass es ein dickes Whiskeyglas war, denn sonst hätte die Gefahr bestanden, dass er es einfach zerdrückt hätte. "Danke, sie sind für heute entlassen", murmelte er und hielt sich das Glas unter die Nase. Das Sprudeln spritzte bis zu seinem Gesicht und badete ihn in einer kleinen, kühlen Dusche.

Formal verbeugte sich der Butler und machte sich mit dem Tablett unter dem Arm auf den Weg zu seinem Feierabend. Beinahe geräuschlos öffnete er die Tür, als Mokubas Gesicht ihn angrinste. "Mister Mokuba", grüßte er ihn und ging dann an ihm vorbei und hinaus.

Mokuba sah dem dürren Mann in seinem schwarzen Outfit nach und schob dann die Tür zu. Fröhlich und nur geringfügig müde sah er sich in dem verdunkelten Raum um, als er Setos Hand hinter der Sessellehne hervorragen sah. "Seto? Wieso ist es denn so dunkel hier?" Seine Stimme durchbrach gnadenlos die künstliche Stille, die nur ab und zu vom Knacken des Kaminfeuers durchbrochen worden war.

"Ich habe Kopfschmerzen Mokuba", murmelte Seto und trank einen Schluck von der milchig trüben Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas.

Mokubas Schritte auf dem teuren Holzfußboden hallten durch den Raum und verstummten erst, als er neben Seto am Sessel stand und ins Kaminfeuer sah.

"Wie lange willst du dieses Ding noch mit dir herum schleppen", fragte Seto deutlich gepeinigt von seinen Kopfschmerzen. In der einen hielt er das Glas und mit der anderen fuhr er sich über die linke Seite der Stirn.

Selig lächelnd blickte Mokuba auf seine Hände in denen er seit einer Ewigkeit eine Tasse hielt. Er hatte sie auf der Rückfahrt in der Limousine hervorgezogen und seitdem nicht mehr die Finger davon gelassen.

Seto nahm sein Glas in die linke Hand und hielt Mokuba die andere offen hin. "Wo hast du die eigentlich her?"

Vorsichtig und liebevoll reichte er seinem älteren Bruder die Tasse und ließ sie erst los, als er sich sicher war, dass Seto sie fest in der Hand hatte. "Von ihr..."

"Sie ist kaputt", bemerkte er trocken und reichte sie Mokuba wieder. Der Henkel war abgebrochen und hatte dem grellen Ding von Tasse einen absurden Touch verpasst. "Warum lässt du eine Tasse mitgehen und dann auch noch eine kaputte?" Wieder spürte er eine Schmerzwelle in sich aufkommen und stürzte den Rest des Inhaltes seines Whiskeyglases herunter.

Mokuba schob seine Unterlippe hervor. "Ich habe sie nicht gestohlen!" Wieder erntete die Tasse einen liebevollen Blick. "Sie ist mir herunter gefallen beim Ausräumen. Da habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich sie mitnehme und repariere."

Schwerfällig erhob sich Seto aus seinem Sessel, ging zur Sitzgarnitur und stellte das leere Glas auf den niedrigen Couchtisch. "Kauf doch einfach eine Neue, ist doch nur eine Tasse."

"Das geht nicht, die Tasse ist selbstgemacht", antwortete Mokuba und erntete einen fragenden Blick von Seto. "Du glaubst mir nicht?" Eilig kramte er in seiner Hosentasche und zog etwas gebogenes hervor. "Hier, der abgebrochene Griff. Wenn man ihn sich lange genug ansieht, dann sieht man die Form eines Drachens."

Augenrollend versenkte er die Hände in den Hosentaschen. "Mach doch was du willst", murmelte er. "Ich leg mich hin, Gute Nacht", fügte er noch hinzu und verließ den Raum.

Mokuba sah ihm noch eine Weile nach. Sein älterer Bruder hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung. Einfach neu kaufen? Nur weil man Geld wie Heu hat, kann man damit nicht alles wieder gut machen. Entschlossen nickte er und machte sich selbst auch auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Sie würde sich sicher freuen, wenn er sie reparieren würde und mit dem Gedanken machte er sich fertig für die Nacht.

xXx

Müde setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und warf das Handtuch auf einen nahe stehenden Stuhl Es war seltsam für sie, alle Umzugskisten an deren Gegenwart sie sich schon fast gewöhnt hatte, waren nun ausgepackt und sie brauchte immer etwas Zeit um das zu finden, was sie gerade suchte. Obwohl, eine einzige Kiste hatten ihre Freunde nicht angerührt. 'Baby' hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie sich nicht daran getraut hatten, weil sie sehr persönliche Dinge darin vermutet hatten und 'Baby' hatte Recht gehabt. Sich das Haar kämmend saß sie auf der Kante des Bettes und betrachtete die letzte, gelbliche Umzugskiste auf der in schwarzen Buchstaben 'Nanakos Sachen - Nicht anfassen!!' stand. Nanako fürchtete sich fast schon ein bisschen vor dem Inhalt. Diese Kiste hatte sie schon gepackt, da war sie sich noch nicht einmal sicher, dass sie nach Tokyo umziehen würde. Darin verbargen sich Fotos und andere Sachen einer Vergangenheit, zu der sie schon vor langer Zeit den Kontakt verloren zu haben glaubte.

Gähnend verwarf sie erneut den Gedanken, diese lang verschlossene Kiste zu öffnen und legte sich ins Bett. Sie spürte wie Kuro auf das Fußende hopste und es sich dort bequem machte. Lange musste sie nicht warten, bis die Müdigkeit sie wieder fest im Griff hatte und sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.


	9. Tessekishin

**Tessekishin**

Das grelle Gekreische der Raben verstärkte die Stimmung der Eiseskälte dieses bitterkalten Samstagvormittags. In einem dicken, gefütterten Mantel stand Nanako vor dem hölzernen Tor und starrte erschrocken in die eisblaue Höhe. Die schwarzen Schwingen verdunkelten den Himmel und je länger sie ihnen zusah, wie sie in Schwärmen umherschwebten, umso mehr fielen federleichte Schneeflocken gen Erdboden. Ihre Hände kribbelten sogar in ihren dicken Handschuhen, so frostig war der Morgen und doch hatte sie sich auf den weiten Weg hierher gemacht. Endlich hatte sie sich wieder soweit gefasst, dass sie die letzten zwei Schritte auf das hölzerne Tor zumachen konnte, unter dessen Dach auch kein Schnee mehr an sie heran kam.

Für einen kurzen Moment knarrte das Holz qualvoll auf, als sie die sich im rechten Torflügel befindliche Tür aufschob. Auch als sie eingetreten war und die Tür wieder zuschieben wollte, verriet ein gruseliges Knarren ihre Ankunft. Ein leiser Seufzer entfloh ihren Lippen und rieselte in weißem Nebel auf den Boden zu.

"Willkommen zu Hause, Miss Nanako." Diese freundliche Stimme im mittleren Alter hallte über den Hof und gehörte der leitenden Haushälterin. Sie hatte streng zurückgestecktes, pechschwarzes Haar, einen Kimono in dunklem Lila und auch sonst waren ihre strengen Züge asiatischer als die von Nanako selbst. "Sie werden bereits erwartet."

Nickend vergrub sie ihre Nase noch etwas tiefer in ihrem Schal und machte sich auf in Richtung der Haushälterin. Nanako war pünktlich und doch bekam sie wieder das Gefühl, als wäre sie verspätet. Als sie nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt vor der Terrasse des Hauses stehen blieb, schlüpfte die Haushälterin mit dem strengen Blick in ihre Holzsandalen, nahm den Saum ihres Kimono etwas hoch und trippelte in schnellen Schritten in Richtung des Haupthauses. Das Gesicht fast völlig hinter Mütze und Schal verborgen, folgte Nanako ihr und hielt sich dabei korrekterweise ein paar Schritte hinter ihr.

"Wie war ihre Reise, ich hoffe gut", plauderte die ruhige Stimme, als gäbe es keine bitterkalte Luft und erst Recht keinen Schnee.

Nanako brachte nur ein: "Ja", heraus und freute sich mehr und mehr, als das große Haupthaus in Sicht kam und stetig näher rückte.

Endlich betrat sie die Stufen und schlüpfte durch die Schiebetür ins Innere. Wie sie sich im Vorraum die Schuhe auszog und ihren Mantel, sowie Schal und Handschuhe ablegte, fühlte sie sich fast wieder wie zu Hause. Ein Hausmädchen bot ihr eine Schale heißen Tees an, mit dem Nanako sich nur allzu gern etwas aufwärmte. Man sprach kein Wort und sie war es auch immer noch gewöhnt, dass keine der normalen Hausmädchen sie ansah. Diese Atmosphäre war distanziert und enthielt große Geborgenheit für sie. Allein die Augen der leitenden Haushälterin lagen schwer auf ihr und wie immer suchten sie nach Fehlern in Haltung und Auftreten.

"Zeigen sie mal her", befahl sie in gewohntem Ton und bekam sogleich Nanakos Outfit in voller Pracht zu Gesicht. Sie trug einen langen Rock, der knapp bis über ihre Knie ging und von einer dunkelgrauen Farbe war. Als Oberteil hatte sie eine hellgraue Bluse gewählt, auf der sich vom Bauch aus eine schmale Ranke zur linken Schulter streckte und doch nicht einmal bis in dessen Nähe reichte. Das Haar trug sie zu einem dicken Knoten gebunden, aus dem immer noch Strähnen heraus schauten und doch sah es sehr ordentlich aus. Nanako erntete ein schlichtes Nicken und nachdem die Haushälterin ihr noch einmal den Kragen der Bluse zurecht gerückt hatte, gingen Beide in Richtung des japanischen Zimmers. Dort pflegte ihre Urgroßmutter immer wichtige Gäste zu empfangen und ohne Zweifel nahm auch Nanako eine solche Position für das alte Familienoberhaupt ein.

Leise schleifend öffnete sich die Schiebetür zum japanischen Zimmer und Nanako umfing sofort der schwere Duft von Lilien. Ihre Urgroßmutter erwartete sie bereits und wie eh und je trug sie dieses einzigartige Parfum.

"Willkommen zu Hause, Nanako." Wie ein Papierkranich flog die Stimme der alten Frau durch das leere Zimmer, dessen Grenzen nur mit Schiebetüren aus Papier und Wänden aus dunklem, glänzenden Holz abgesteckt waren.

Sacht ließ Nanako sich auf den Tatami Matten in der Mitte des Raumes nieder, legte die Hände vor sich flach auf den Boden, um eine tiefe Verbeugung auszuführen. "Ich grüße dich ehrenwerte Urgroßmutter."

Das Atmen der alten Frau war kurz und flach. Ihr Antlitz hatte sich in all den Jahren sehr verändert, doch trotz ihrer in sich zusammengesunkenen Gestalt strahlte noch immer das reine, japanische Aussehen von ihr aus und zu Nanako herüber. Diese Frau stand im Familienregister an oberster Stelle, war Familienoberhaupt und zugleich der Mensch, mit dem sie am meisten Zeit verbracht hatte. "Wie war deine Reise meine geliebte Nanako?"

Dieses jugendliche Zwitschern, welches sie sich bis ins Hohe Alter bewahrt hatte, flog wieder zu Nanako herüber und die beiden Frauen sahen sich einen Moment schweigend in die Augen.

Sofort wandte sie den Blick von ihrer Urgroßmutter und betrachtete den Garten, der durch einen offenen Spalt der Verandatür zu ihnen hinein schimmerte. "Der Winter ist wunderschön", antwortete sie und setzte sich wieder gerade hin. Die Tatami unter ihren Knien waren weich und für einen kurzen Augenblick hoffte Nanako, dass ihr nicht wie jedes Mal die Füße einschliefen.

Das Rascheln von Seide durchbrach die entspannende Stille und die Gestalt mit dem endlos langen und schneeweißen Haar kam auf ihre Urenkeltochter zu und betrachtete sie einen Moment. "Erstgeborenes Kind und Tochter deiner Eltern."

Bei dem Titel schaute Nanako auf und vorsichtig in die grauen Augen des Familienoberhauptes. Sie waren etwa auf der gleichen Höhe, obwohl Nanako kniete.

"Wie läuft es mit deiner Ausbildung?"

Demütig senkte sie den Blick. "Ich bin seit etwa einem Monat in der Produktentwicklung der 'Kaiba Corporation' und gebe mein Bestes den Anforderungen zu entsprechen."

Ein kurzes Rascheln erklang. "Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du eine neue Wohnung hast. Ich hoffe du hältst dich an meine Bedingungen?"

Sie nickte und eine einzelne Strähne ihres roten Haares fiel über ihre Schulter nach vorne. "Ja, ehrenwerte Urgroßmutter. Ich halte mich daran und lebe nur mit dem Gehalt der 'Kaiba Corporation'."

"Hm, dann habe ich also richtig gehört und diese Eigentumswohnung wurde dir geschenkt." Die kleine Stimme ihrer Urgroßmutter wurde streng und Nanako spürte erneut, dass es nur wenige Menschen gab, vor denen sie wirklich Respekt und ein klein wenig Angst hatte. "Wie ist der Name deines Gönners?"

"Kaiba Mokuba, ehrenwerte Urgroßmutter."

Ein amüsiertes Glucksen überkam die Lungen der alten Frau und sie musste sich vor Nanako auf die Tatami knien. Wie sie ihre Urenkelin so sah, verspürte sie großen Stolz und tiefe Liebe. Doch nichts davon drang an die Oberfläche ihres von Falten durchzogenen Gesichtes, nur ein kurzes Funkeln erreichte ihre Augen. "Sag mir geliebte Urenkelin, wie ist unser Name."

"Tessekishin, ehrenwerte Urgroßmutter."

"Und was bedeutet er?"

Nanako spürte die Wärme einer Hand auf ihren Händen und wie sie umfasst wurden. "Der Name unserer Familie bedeutet 'eisernes Herz aus Stein' und bezeichnet damit unseren eisernen Willen, ehrenwerte Urgroßmutter." Belohnend wurden ihre Hände gedrückt, bevor sie wieder entlassen wurden und die winterliche Kühle des Spaltes in der Verandatür über sie hinweg strich.

"Geliebte Urenkelin, ich habe dir eine schwere Zeit bereitet. Seit du zu mir gekommen bist, habe ich dich unterrichten lassen und du hattest nicht viel zu Lachen. Sogar, als du erwachsen wurdest habe ich dich zu immer neuen Höchstleistungen angespornt und nun bist du diese Frau. Eine Frau mit einem eisernen Willen, die es verdient hat unseren Familiennamen zu tragen und ihn in Ehre zu halten."

Nanako verstand wie immer nicht ganz, was ihre Urgroßmutter so geheimnisvoll daher redete, doch es war wahr. Seit ihrem vierten Lebensjahr war sie in dieser kleinen, eigenen Welt aufgewachsen und hatte fast nie nach draußen gehen können. Von Anfang an hatte man sie darauf vorbereitet, dass sie einmal das Erbe des Familienoberhauptes antreten würde, denn sie war nach einer halben Ewigkeit das erste Kind, welches auf die Bedingungen des Familienerbes zutraf. Sie war das erstgeborene Kind und eine Tochter unter dem Namen Tessekishin. Ihre Eltern waren gleichzeitig besorgt und erfreut, als sie davon erfuhren, dass Nanako bei ihrer Urgroßmutter aufwachsen und dort erzogen werden würde. Es würde ihr die besten Chancen geben und die hat klein Nanako schon damals zu nutzen gewusst.

"Nun denn, schon zu deinem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag habe ich eine neue, verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe für dich und ich will, dass du dich darauf bestmöglich vorbereitest", fuhr die alte Frau in ihrem Protokoll fort und zog einen weißen Umschlag aus ihrem Kimonoärmel hervor. "Dies ist eine Einladung zu einem Maskenball. Dort werden die einflussreichsten und bekanntesten Firmenbesitzer auftreten und ich will, dass du dort hingehst und unsere Familie vertrittst."

Sie musste nur einen kurzen Blick auf diesen Umschlag werfen und erinnerte sich sofort an den vorigen Dienstag. Um die Mittagszeit war Mokuba an ihrem Schreibtisch aufgetaucht und erzählte davon, dass er wie jeden Tag mit seinem großen Bruder zu Mittag essen wollte. Bei der Gelegenheit habe er einen kurzen Abstecher hierher gemacht und wollte ihr etwas zurück geben, dass er sich 'nur einmal kurz ausgeborgt' hätte, wie er meinte. Zu ihrer Verwunderung zog er eine Tasse hervor, die Nanako in ihrer Jugend im Töpferkurs gemacht hatte und wie er hinzufügte, wieder repariert wäre. Angeblich wäre der Henkel abgebrochen beim Umräumen und Mokuba hätte sie, so gut es ging, versucht zu reparieren. Wie sie sich so daran erinnerte, musste sie zugeben, dass es ihm gut gelungen war. Doch darüber hinaus hatte er ihr noch einen ebensolchen weißen Umschlag gegeben mit den Worten, dass er sich freuen würde, wenn sie mit ihm dort hin ginge. Wie Mokuba meinte, waren diese Bälle zwar farbenfroh, aber meist auch sterbenslangweilig und Nanako hatte zugesagt.

"Was ist, stimmt etwas mit dem Brief nicht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ehrenwerte Urgroßmutter. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Aber ich muss euch leider enttäuschen. Ich kann diese Einladung nicht annehmen."

Ein langer Blick ruhte auf Nanakos Gesicht. "Du hast bereits eine Einladung?" Ein Nicken war die Antwort. "Ich bin erfreut, dass du deine Pflicht zur Dankbarkeit ernst nimmst. Gut, dann geh mit dem jungen Kaiba auf diesen Ball. Aber ich will, dass du dich so vielen Geschäftsleuten und Firmenbesitzern vorstellst, wie möglich. Ich will, dass sie sich deinen Namen merken."

"Ja, ehrenwerte Urgroßmutter."

Die alter Frau erhob sich, streifte ordnend über ihren Kimono und setzte ein höfliches Lächeln auf. "Nun gut, meine geliebte Urenkelin. Ich hoffe du hast Hunger, es gibt bald Mittagessen."

Das Protokoll dieses Samstages schritt geradezu perfekt vor sich hin und Nanako genoss die altervertraute Strenge ihrer Umgebung. Manchmal fand sie es schon ungewöhnlich, dass sie sich in dieser Atmosphäre am wohlsten Fühlen konnte, obgleich ihre Urgroßmutter der einzige Mensch war, der ihr wirklich Angst machen konnte. Und so schritt der Tag voran bis es später Nachmittag wurde und es Zeit war sich gepflegt zu verabschieden. Für Nanako war es der intimste Moment an ihren monatlichen Besuchen, denn sie verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss auf die dünne Wange ihrer Urgroßmutter und verließ dann ohne große Gesten das Haupthaus.

Auf dem Weg durch das Anwesen pflegte die leitende Haushälterin immer ein paar schlaue Vorschläge zu bringen, aber heute schien sie abgelenkt zu sein.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Die Abwesenheit der Haushälterin zerriss Nanakos geliebte Geborgenheit und bereitete ihr Unwohlsein.

Die Gestalt der japanischen Haushälterin blieb am hölzernen Tor stehen, wandte sich zu Nanako um und erst jetzt konnte sie ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln erkennen. "Ich muss sie darauf hinweisen, dass jemand seit dem Mittag auf sie wartet." Ruhig schob sie die hölzerne Tür auf.

Als Nanako ins Freie trat sah sie, was die Haushälterin gemeint hatte. Direkt gegenüber des riesigen Holztores stand ein dunkler Jaguar und es gab nur einen, der sich solch ein Modell geleistet hatte. Mit freundlichen und dem Protokoll entsprechenden Grüßen verabschiedete sie sich und beendete damit offiziell ihren Besuch auf dem Anwesen des Familienoberhauptes.

Wie sich die hölzerne Tür hinter ihr wieder zuschob, öffnete sich eine andere Tür für sie und der schwarze Haarschopf eines sehr vertrauten Menschen trat in ihr Blickfeld. Seine stechend grünen Augen funkelten sie an. Er musste lange gewartet haben, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. "Mensch Nana, dich aufzuspüren ist ja schwerer als eine Nadel im Heuhaufen zu finden", klagte er gespielt, kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Arme.

Im Gegensatz zu Nanako war er nur dünn bekleidet und verstärkte damit ihre Vermutung, dass er eine gute Klimaanlage in seinem Auto hatte. "Ryu", war alles was sie ihm antwortete.

Eine Armlänge von sich gestreckt betrachtete er sie. "Du siehst alt aus und spießig."

Ihr Blick wurde mürrischer.

"Los komm, ich fahr uns nach Hause." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, hatte er sie auch schon an der Hand gefasst und zum Auto gezogen. Seelenruhig packte er Nanako aus ihren Sachen, schob sie auf den Beifahrersitz und ihre Sachen in den Kofferraum. "Ich hoffe du hattest einen schönen Tag."

Der Motor heulte auf und sie fuhren los. Immer weiter rückte das vertraute und liebgewonnene Anwesen in weite Ferne.

"Du ahnst nicht, wie lange ich nach dir gesucht habe", fing er an, als sie an einer Kreuzung warten mussten. "Unbekannter Wohnsitz, wechselnder Arbeitsplatz und auch ansonsten trifft man dich nie", klagte er weiter und behielt doch einen freundlichen Ton bei. Seine Augen waren starr und wie es sich gehörte auf die Straße gerichtet, doch in diesem stechenden grün befand sich ein aufgebrachtes Funkeln, dass nach ihr zu verlangen schien.

Tief lehnte sie sich in den Sitz und sah aus dem Fenster hinaus. "Red nicht so viel, fahr einfach", flüsterte sie. Sie spürte seine Blicke auf sich und wusste, dass sie etwas seltsames gesagt hatte. Vorsichtig blickt sie zu ihm herüber, sie waren gerade aus der Stadt heraus und vor ihnen lag eine längere gerade Strecke. Sie sah, wie seine Hände sich um das Lenkrad verkrampften und er sich selbst zwang wieder auf die Straße zu sehen.

"Wieso Nana, sag mir einfach nur wieso, bitte." In seiner Stimme klang etwas Flehendes. Wie lange er wohl schon in diesem Zustand war?

Schweigend wandte sie den Blick wieder hinaus und sah die Lichter vorbeirasen. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen und sie hatten diese Unterhaltung einfach schon zu oft geführt. Er wusste bereits zuviel über sie und ihr Leben. Sie war mit ihm weiter gegangen, als mit allen anderen und nun hatte sie den Salat.

"Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es dir nichts bedeutet hat", presste er hervor und sie ahnte, was in seinem Kopf vorging.

Die Erinnerungen an eine gemeinsame Zeit schmerzen viele, doch nicht alle. Ryuuji schien einer der leidenden Menschen zu sein. Und Nanako? Als ihre Urgroßmutter von der aus den Fugen geratenden Beziehung zwischen ihr und ihrem derzeitigen Boss Ryuuji Otogi erfuhr, drängte sie zu einem baldigen Ende und Nanako hatte gehorcht.

Sie lehnte den Kopf an das kühle Fenster, als sie seine Hand auf der ihrigen spürte.

"Nana..."

Die Stille überwältigte sie beide und sie hielt an, bis sie vor dem Betriebsgeländer der 'Kaiba Corporation' standen. Nanako hatte ihn gebeten sie hierher zu bringen, weil sie noch etwas erledigen müsse. Was er nicht wissen durfte war, dass sie seit neustem nur knapp fünf Minuten von hier entfernt wohnte. Eine Weile saßen sie still nebeneinander, als er den Motor abgestellt hatte. Wieder lag die Nervosität der ersten Nacht zwischen ihnen in der sie beide etwas verloren hatten, doch immer mehr kam ihr der Gedanke, dass Ryuuji nicht nur das, sondern auch sein Herz an sie verloren hätte. Doch er war ihr zu nachgiebig und zu einengend. Er wollte alles, wirklich alles über sie wissen und hatte bald eine überwachende Neigung an den Tag gelehnt. Sie war so froh gewesen, als sie die Adresse einer neuen Firma geschickt bekommen hatte und endlich offiziell mit ihm abschließen konnte.

Mit diesen Gedanken öffnete sie die Wagentür und trat in die Kälte hinaus. Hier in 'Domino City' war es einen Hauch wärmer, so dass sie nicht anfing zu zittern, bis Ryuuji ihr ihre Sachen aus dem Kofferraum gebracht hatte. Seelenruhig legte sie sich den Mantel um und nahm ihren Schal und die Handschuhe.

"Können wir uns nicht wieder öfter sehen?"

"Nein", warf sie ihm trocken vor die Füße.

Er nickte müde, wandte sich zu seinem Auto um, stieg ein und fuhr davon.

Lange sah sie ihm nach und je mehr er sich aus ihrem Blickfeld entfernte umso mehr entfernten sich auch die Erinnerungen an ihn und dazu schienen auch ihre Gefühle wie weggeblasen zu werden. "Tessekishin", hauchte sie und ein Schmunzeln überkam sie.

Vor sich hin summend wickelte sie sich den Schal um und warf einen flüchtigen Blick hoch zu dem Turm der 'Kaiba Corporation' in dessen oberstem Stockwerk noch Licht brannte. Bei genauem Hinsehen sah sie einen Schatten an der Fensterfront stehen. Beobachtete er sie etwa? Ein kurzes Kichern entrann ihrer Lunge, als sie sich abwandte und auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

Schon am nächsten Wochenende würde die Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag durch einen farbenfrohen und nicht weniger exklusiven Maskenball erhellt werden und sie würde dabei sein.


End file.
